Darkness Falls
by Fallen Crystal Moon
Summary: The redone verison of "The Darkness". Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik move into a new town but never knew about their new house and the town's sercets. What's worst Ryou's getting sicker everyday. R/B M/M  Rating gone up thanks to Bakura!
1. radio music and dark smiles

**Me: Hi, everyone! This is the redo verison of the "The Darkness!"**

**Ayume: And since this is the redone one we changed the title to "Darkness Falls".**

**Me: And thank you all for reading the other verison and to the ones who reviewed it! It made me happy! X3**

**Ayume: Now we hope you will love this one, too!**

**Malik: Raven doesn't own anything from the show but this plot cause some of it are things that really happened to her.**

**Ryou: Please enjoy =smiles kawaii=**

* * *

Twilight was gathering and they still didn't make it to their destination. The roads were beginning to mist from the light drizzling the clouds were making, and the cold air that played along the wet ground made the leaves dance for them. Everything they pasted turned bury and alien like matching the scene of the incoming storm.

The hundredth sigh escaped the thief's lips as his fingers guided the wheel down the road. Bakura watched the show in front of him waiting for a building to come into view. The sound of shuffling bodies could be heard over the music the radio played.

He hated this rain. He couldn't see anything expect if it was inches from the car's bumper. Even though the windows were up he shivered from the cold touches from the unknown source. Bakura swore when he gets to the new house he's going to rap himself in a comforter with a cup of coffee and never leave.

Bakura glanced to the seat beside him. He was sure he heard a whimper but was greeted by a sleeping form cuddling a stuff cat. He smiled, Ryou was asleep ever since they left the airports that morning.

_The move must be tiring him out._ Bakura thought. Another wave of rain washed over the car making it drum under it's pressure. _I just hope it doesn't rain the whole way there._

Different music started to play while Bakura grunted. The only reason it was on was so he wouldn't hear all the fighting that happened in the back earlier that day, but it only caused them to all fall asleep. It was lonely being the only one awake driving, while the others slept in dreamland.

"Bakura?"

That caught his attention. The thief looked beside him meeting a half dazed hikari rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Are we there yet?" He halved asked yawning loudly.

Bakura chuckled before he answered back, "No not yet, young one. Might be for another hour or so." His hand creased the pale cheeks of his hikari and frowned. "You still feel a little hot. Go back to sleep, Ryou."

Ryou shook his head placing his hands over his yami's holding them on his tinted red cheeks. He smiled closing his brown orbs. Ryou, gently rubbed the thief's hand over his hot cheeks loving the feeling of a cold touch quenching his fever.

"I slept the whole ride here, Bakura." Ryou said diverting his glance to the window. The rain picked up the last few minutes ago. "I'm not sleepy anymore. Can't I just stay up with you?"

If he was recording his sighs Bakura was sure he reached the maximum limit. He took his hand back to help turn the wheel for the upcoming turn.

"No, young one." He answered after the car was driving straight again. "You've been sick for a week already and that fever didn't change one bit."

"But Bakura-" He was cut short by a finger pressed against his lips.

Bakura hushed him and pointed his finger to the back. Ryou followed his digit till it rested on the two sleeping forms not realizing what's happening, in the back seat.

The young Egyptian was resting his head on the door's frame, bright red ear plugs could be seen under his blonde locks. In his hands Malik held tightly-by instinct- his I-pod, his head bobbing with the unknown music. Ryou smiled, Malik always looked so peaceful when he slept.

Brown eyes shifted to the other side. Ryou watched as Marik tossed and turned in his sleep mumbling something that Ryou couldn't catch. All he got was, "stolen candy" "Yami the baka pharaoh" and "Rocket favor fish".

The hikari giggled but it soon turned into a fit of uncontrollable coughs. The feeling of someone slapping his back stopped the fight and Ryou looked up at Bakura.

"Just go to sleep, young one." Bakura tugged the back of Ryou's shirt collar till he was sitting in his seat fully again. "You'll get more sick if you stay up. I'll wake you when we get there, deal?"

Ryou pouted but it soon turned into a grin as he looked up at the thief. "I'll sleep if you don't make me drink that gross liquid medicine."

Bakura chuckled patting the white mess of hair. "So let me guess; if I say no you'll stay up all night till I get tired of you bugging me, right?" Ryou nodded and Bakura clicked his tongue. "Man, you been hanging with Malik to long. Now sleep, if you don't I'll tell the Boogieman that you're perfect for the menu."

The hikari giggled smiling. Ryou made himself comfortable on the chair leaning his head on the door frame. "If you don't wake me when we get there I'll cough all over you all day."

With that said brown eyes shut closed and his breathing, apart from the illness, was steady. He yawned once more and Bakura knew he was asleep finally.

_Really need to get sleeping pills for that kid. _Bakura thought putting his attention back to the road.

The suns rays disappeared fully behind the horizon making the roads invisible. Shadows danced in the moon's spotlight to the music of the night. Cars that were on the road before disappeared like they weren't there at all. The hills on either sides of the roads looked like dark bodies resting like a normal mortal. Everything was engulfed by the shadows of the grinning moon. At least the rain stop for the moment.

Bakura switched the radio off. It was getting him annoyed from the songs it was playing. Just as Bakura was about to drink his Vemon the radio boomed back on causing the thief to spill the drink on him.

"What the Ra?" He examined the box with a curios look before switching it back off again.

"Damn it Marik if you did that I'll…" he trailed off when he looked in the rear view mirror. The said yami was fast asleep holding onto a cushion he brought from their old home. The tiredness in his face showed he's not faking.

Bakura shrugged it off then looked back to the road. He took a quick glance at his hikari. Ryou was, like Marik, fast asleep, but the part about him coughing every now and again. _He must of hit it some how. _Bakura thought wiping away the liquid off his shirt.

Again he jumped. This time he glared at the radio he switched off _twice_ already. "Ok, this is getting old!" Bakura slammed the radio and smirked when the button popped out rolling under the seats. "No more radio."

For the next minutes Bakura was in complete silence-besides the sleeping teens. It was nice till he realized something…Ryou's going to yell about the broken radio.

_Just don't think about it! _He glanced once at the radio, then recoiled. _Yup, Ryou's going to yell…unless I blame Marik!_

He looked in the rear view mirror and the grin that was plastered on his lips moments ago was wiped off. Crimson eyes doubled in size at the sight. Well, you can't call it a sight if you're not seeing anything, right?

The back seat was empty! No tomb keeper or his hikari! It was like they weren't there in the first place. The seats didn't have any trace of imprints singling that they have been there.

Again and again Bakura looked in the back but the outcome was the same. No Marik and no Malik. Vanished into the night like shadows in the morning light.

"I must be tired! Yeah that's it." Bakura mumbled holding his forehead with one of his hands. "It's from driving all day. They're there just…they're…"

Bakura trailed off. Something cold was running down his spine, like a breath of someone breathing close to his neck. He shiver when what felt like a finger glided down his back to the middle. It wasn't making any sense. Wasn't he sitting in a seat with a high back?

He peaked in the mirror again but besides being greeted by the nothing-he still thinks it's just him being tired-but a black mass leaning against his seat.

Bakura caught his breath at the sight. Whatever it was it was smirking at him with sharp canine fangs that glisten in the moons light. It looked at him with two black dots where the eyes suppose to be. The body, a shadowy mist, took a form of a human but it wasn't and Bakura knew it. It was to evil feeling to be human of any kind.

A dark finger was placed on Bakura's arm. It was cold to the touch and yet warm for some reason. He looked away from that eyeless stare, but where ever he looked it was there, smirking it's fangs at him like it was a game.

There was one only thing left to do! Bakura shut his eyes just when it he saw it climbing to the front. Wait, the front!

Crimson eyes shot open and stared at the seat where his hikari laid. He was there unharm! Bakura sighed with relief till he heard the sound of snoring in the back. The yami turned in his seat to the back. Yes, they were there! Not nothing or that dark mass. Just a yami and his hikari sleeping in the same position Bakura saw them in not long ago.

"Was it just…my imagination?" Bakura asked himself when his body was sitting right in his seat. He chuckled out loud forgetting that there was sleeping forms in the car. When he heard a groan beside him he stopped.

The yami glance at his hikari and sighed seeing he's still out of it. So whatever happened minutes ago must have been his mind playing tricks on him cause it was night. That had to be it.

Bakura watched the road for awhile. The house had to come into view soon. He's been driving for hours already, can't life give him a break…well it just hates him.

"Bakura-kun, Don't you know?"

Bakura gazed at the seat next to him. Yup, life really hates this thief.

Ryou was sitting upright with a cheerful expression like he was there wake the whole time. He was looking up at him, a childish smile plastered on his pale lips. That's what got Bakura, Ryou was sick, he wouldn't look so lively.

"Bakura-kun!" Ryou whined tugging on the thief's arm.

He took back his arm and Bakura stared at the hikari like he grown a second head. This night keeps on getting weirder and weirder.

"Don't you know, Bakura-kun?" Ryou asked again staring at Bakura as if he would disappear if he blinked.

The thief turned his glaze back to the road. He was surprised they didn't crash yet from all the swerving he did when the black mass appeared(he's still denying it was there in the first place).

"Know what?" He slowed down the car. It's getting to him that there wasn't any other cars out and it's not even eight yet.

Ryou sat in his seat with his hands in his laps but was still facing Bakura. His face held a dark aura while his white bangs covered his eyes. "The two dead boys."

Now that got his attention! "What?!"

That voice that spoke from Ryou's mouth, it wasn't his. It was a cold voice that was making Bakura creep out. He took a quick glance at his hikari but all he saw was his sleeping form.

"What the hell is going on?!" Bakura slammed his head down on the steering wheel landing it right on the horn button. The noise woke everybody in the car with a start.

"What are you trying to do, blow my ears off?!" Marik was the first to yell. It's not pretty when you wake him.

Malik took his ear plugs off letting the song he was listening to swim around the closed space. "Bakura what happened?" He asked while he switched off his I-pod.

Bakura lifted his head from the steering wheel glaring at the road ahead of him. "Nothing, Nothing happened." He replied grumpily slamming his head down on the horn again.

The sound of coughing made him look up. Ryou was hunched over coughing hard into his hands. When the coughing decreased he gazed at the ground for a second or two till he looked up at Bakura with dark red cheeks.

"Are we there yet, Bakura-kun?" He spoke with a hoarse voice. His reddish forehead was sweating from the fever.

Bakura shook his head, ignoring the kicks on his seat from the angry tomb keeper. "We will in another ten minutes…oh and Marik, STOP KICKING MY SEAT!"

The thief heard a grunt, following it was a series of rattling paper. After some time Bakura heard Marik laughing his head off like someone was tickling his weak spot. (Malik is the only one who knows where it is.)

"Marik what's so funny?" Bakura called behind waiting impatiently for the yami to stop his laughing.

Marik climbed between the two front seats holding open the map on the town they're new home is located. He pointed at the name of the town that was printed in the corner of the paper with dark red lettering.

It read; Darkness Falls. Where the shadows steal you away.

* * *

**Me: Bwahahahaha!!! I still got it!**

**Ayume: you mean your Sanity? Sorry but that was loss ages ago!**

**Me: -_-**

**Malik: XD Dude you made her mad!**

**Ryou: hey, what's with the car part anyways. You might of made the hauntings to early.**

**Me: nope, cause when I was coming home from Kona(Hawaii people, I live there) Alex and Anela were in the back seat and I was in the front with my sister driving and when I looked in the back they weren't there and something black was staring at me. It scared the hell out of me! But when I looked again there they were sleeping away.**

**Ayume: Oh I remember that day! You never wanted to go in your sister's car for a week.**

**Malik and Ryou: OoO Wow. But what about the radio?**

**Ayume: Her mom's radio would come on in the weirdish of times. It's creepy!**

**Raven: yup, =looks at readers= please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. New home and new surprise

**Me: YEAH! I got my mermerios back from my old laptop!**

**Ayume: And cause of that, she got this chapter back and finsihed it up.**

**Ryou: Even though she still have finals to worry about.**

**Malik: But she wanted to do this chapter for all that read it!**

**Me: And I like to thank all that reviewed to the first chapter and hope to see you again soon! X3**

**Ayume: So boys, you know what to do.**

**Malik: If Raven didn't own the show in the first chapter why would you think she owns it in this chapter? Gosh, why do they even ask?**

**Ryou: So they know she's not stealing it...yet. =smiles= please enjoy. She made it 15 chapters cause of all the love she got.**

* * *

It was massive! Just by looking at it's great walls you could of thought it came right out of a children's fairy tale, but this was the real world and houses like these would make any child happy but yet, scared. In the dim light of the full moon it looked like a castle, walls of dark colors and sharp fangs hanging from under the roof's edge, ready to eat whatever came near. Even in the shadows of the night Bakura could see that the paint had faded away leaving behind what apparently looked like scorch marks. Endless windows with closed shutters gave the feeling of being watched, and the moving currants was like people that were spotted and ducking cover.

Just looking at it you get the feeling your not alone.

"So, what do you think?" Bakura asked parking the car in front of their new house. He waited for awhile till someone would speak up, he paid a lot for a place big enough for all of them to live in and somewhere nearer to the hospital for emergency reasons. That was just a bonus.

"I think it looks awesome!" Marik spoke up, his head between the two front seats with a large grin plastered on his lips.

"What do you think about it, young ones?" Bakura ignored the excited teen and asked the hikari's. By the way they looked at it he could of sworn they were frighten by it's great walls. He frowned. "If you two don't like it we could sleep in a motel for awhile?"

Marik whined but Malik pulled him by his wild blonde hair bringing him back to his seat. "I think it looks perfect for us, Bakura," Malik spoke over the cursing the tomb keeper was making. "But where's the moving trucks with our stuff?"

Bakura opened his mouth but quickly closed it. He forgot about that! They said they would be a day late but he took no mind to it. "Don't worry, I have extra blankets and pillows in the trunk." Bakura reassured him pointing his thumb to the back.

"You mean we have to sleep on the ground!" Marik apparently yelled.

"Yes, Marik, we're sleeping on the ground. If you don't like it you can sleep in the car…all alone…in the dark…awhile we're far away." Bakura smirked at the expression that grew on Marik's face. He love's being the scariest yami.

His arm was being tug and when Bakura looked down he found an innocent looking Ryou his face flushed from the fever. "We're not leaving Marik alone in here are we?" Ryou's voice was hoarse but still held it's angel like tone.

Bakura smiled warmly petting the white mess of hair. It was wet from sweat and didn't shine much anymore.

"We're not leaving him in here. Only if he doesn't wake me up in the middle of the night to go exploring." He directed that to the blonde in the back. Marik's response was sticking his tongue out at him. What a great come back!

"It's not like I'm going exploring in the dark!" Marik yelled hopping out of the car without warning. Soon his head was right in front of the white hair's. "Plus, I don't have cat vision like you, Fluffy." He pulled his head away just in time before Bakura's fist made contact to his face.

"Come back here or you will be sleeping in the car." The back door opened and soon Bakura saw Malik walking to the other side where the sick hikari sat.

He knocked on the window gently, his lavender eyes clouded with worry for his friend.

"Ryou-kun, want to go inside?" He spoke but was muffled by the closed window. "It's cold out here."

Ryou looked from Malik to Bakura then back at the Egyptian. He nodded, his white bangs hitting his brown eyes. The door opened, welcoming inside cold freezing air making the two white hair teen's shiver from it's cold touches.

Right when Ryou was half way out the door he was stopped by the yami's hand gripping his own. "Take a jacket Ryou, I don't want you getting sicker on me." Bakura's voice broke though the night air that played around the hikari's.

He sighed taking the jacket that was handed to him without turning to the thief. He mutter a thanks then raced off with the Egyptian to the castle like house, disappearing through it's dark doors.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing, Marik?" Bakura stepped out of the car closing it's doors when the keeper returned from his game of hide-and-seek. "Maybe I shouldn't had taken him out of the hospital so early."

"But he said he hated it in there!" Marik sighed popping open the trunk and meeting with the duffle bags, little suit cases, and, what Bakura said earlier, the blankets and pillows under all the mess. "Besides, he couldn't sleep in that place without one of us coming over there and spend the night with him."

Bakura nodded in agreement. He pulled the blankets out and waited for Marik to grab the pillows that were wedged under all of their bags. He smirked, he was glad he wasn't the one fighting to get the fluffy objects out.

"So, what did the doctors say when they examined the little guy?" His voice shook him out of his thoughts. Marik tsk pulling out one of the pillows and going back to grab the others. "You looked like something bad happened when you came home a week ago. Was it about why his fever wouldn't brake or why he can't stand no longer then five minutes till he passes out somewhere?"

The thief looked down on the stone payment. He knew why Ryou was getting worst, but, he doesn't want to tell them yet. Heck, even the little hikari doesn't know his own illness. Ever since the day when Ryou passed out at school in the middle of recess and wouldn't wake up till two days later, Bakura was worried something terrible was happening to his little hikari. Fevers risen higher everyday and his coughing lasted for minutes, or when he's outside, hours. Cold chills happened regularly, even though he's buried under mountains of blankets. Why did his hikari had to be struck with this sickness? Why not anyone else, he would take his place if he could.

"Bakura?" The thief jumped from his name. Marik looked confused by Bakura's actions but shrugged it off. "Are you going to stand there staring into space. Come on, I got the pillows." He grinned thrusting the pillows into the thief's face.

"Marik, get these things out of my face before I stuff them down your throat." Came a muffled answer from behind the pillows. When the keeper didn't reply Bakura shook the pillows off his face to find the teen gone. "Why that son of-"

"FLUFFY!" Bakura jumped dropping the contents that were in his hands to the cold ground below. He whirled around glaring at the laughing teen.

"Man, you should of seen your face!" Marik laughed not noticing the death glares Bakura was sending him.

Bakura grunted picking up the discarded pillows and blankets. "Ha, ha, it was a laugh." The sarcasm in his voice stopped the laughing in the air. Marik just stared at him for a minute. "What?"

Marik shrugged grabbing a pillow from Bakura's hands. "Nothing, I thought I saw something."

"Stop joking already! Come on, it's cold out here." Bakura walked past Marik without another word.

The tomb keeper kept on staring at him as he soon vanished beyond the dark shadow the house created. The wind howled in his ears pulling at his blonde hair towards the open door the thief entered through. It was like it wanted him to venture on.

"I could of swore but," He stared walking, following the stony path under his feet. Dead flowers looked up to him with sad faces begging him for his life. He quickened his pace, he didn't like being alone in the dark, but if he's stuck in a house like that he might have to live with it.

When he reached the steps, his heart banged against his chest when he looked up.

"Come on Marik, I can't seem to find our hikari's."

With that said Bakura once again disappeared into the darkness. Marik straighten up, his face still held that worried look he had when he first looked at Bakura after he scared him. He cautionary followed Bakura inside. He closed the door after him but he had his back facing the dark walls behind him and gripped the handle.

"I could of swore I saw something glaring at me on Bakura's back…"

* * *

The house looked bigger on the inside then the outside. The walls were all cream color -all but the ones in the main hall that were a tint of sandy yellow. A spiral stair case leaned on the corner on the main hall, it's red color rugs leading up to the second floor. The ceiling for another matter was making the yami's feel small like ants in a jar. It's high walls played patterns in different shapes above their heads. Marik looked at all the sides in the main hall, five doorways going to a different part of the house. Soon Bakura walked to the closes one to them. It was the kitchen.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Bakura stated looking at the white paint that covered the room. It was roomy, perfect for all of them to stand in, not like before when only two could be in the kitchen at a time.

"Your telling me." Marik grinned poking his head over the tiled counter. "You think the young's one will let us cook in here?"

Bakura smirked leaning on the stove that looked pretty old but might still be able to use. "Don't know, maybe if we drug them enough." They both laughed till they stop from the sudden sound of walking feet heading towards them.

"Must be them."

Marik nodded in agreement jumping over the counter to the thief's side. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" He smirked when he saw the look on Bakura's face.

Bakura had a evil playful smile on his lips. "Quick hide in closet!" He hissed when the footsteps became louder.

The yami's jumped into the broom closet. Marik closed the door, he was trying really hard not to laugh out loud. Scaring their hikari's was their favorite hobby and doing it in a new house-one that looks like a dark castle-would be perfect. The footsteps hit hard tile flooring singling they arrive. They shifted around opening cabinets and knocking things around.

"Ok ready?" Bakura whispered holding a finger to his lips. When Marik nodded Bakura started counting. "1...2...3! Now!"

They both jumped out yelling their heads off waving their arms in the air like large birds. They stopped when they noticed something amiss. No one was there.

Marik and Bakura stared at the empty room. They both knew they heard footsteps and the opening of cabinets. Marik was first to break the awkward silence. "They must of ran off when we jumped out."

"yeah, that might be it." The unsure tone in his voice didn't go unheard.

Both yami's left the kitchen heading back to the main hall where the pile of pillows and blankets were. But that wasn't the reason why they both gasped right when they entered the place. The pillows were thrown around the floor, part of them missing their covers while the blankets hung half way out the windows getting stuck in the thorny bushes under the windowsills.

"Damn it! Why the hell did they do that?" Bakura yelled pulling one of the blankets out the windows but managed to get it ripped from the plant.

"Don't know but this is weird even for them." Marik replied picking up the thrown pillows. He heard another rip and sighed. "Bakura, leave the blankets, you'll just rip them and we'll have no blankets tonight."

He growled through his teeth pulling the last of the blankets out-this one lost a corner- "They're so going to pay for this. These were the warmness blankets we had."

Marik shook his head and grabbed the last of the pillows. "They must have been rough housing, you know how those two get when we leave them alone." He blinked for a second. He sounded like his hikari just now.

Bakura through the blanket at the lost in thought tomb keeper startling him.

"Don't forget that Ryou's sick. If he even stands no longer then 5 minutes he either falls over and passes out or runs to the nearest bathroom."

Marik poked his head out of the mess and stared at the thief. "yeah, but most of the times he doesn't reach the bathroom."

Bakura groaned. "Don't remind me, baka. I'm the one that's stuck cleaning it."

Laughed filled the hall thanks to the keeper. Nothing serious ever affects him, even if someone was dieing he would make a joke for only he be the one laughing at while everyone else will be glaring at him.

"Ha, ha, laugh it up Blondie while you can." Bakura punched his shoulder. The laughing was getting to him.

Marik grinned, "Oh, your no fun."

The sound of his laugher echoed off the wall. Well, they thought it was his.

Bakura listened closely. Then ran down the hall on his right. "I found them!" he called out not waiting to see if Marik was coming or not. He didn't sound thrilled about knowing where they are anymore.

After a moment, Marik was on his trail. He knows what happens when Bakura gets mad.

It was hard to follow him. Bakura turned the sharp corners like nothing and he jumped down the little steps like child's play. He was mad. Not just about the pillows or the torn blankets, he was mad that they worried him. He didn't shown it but if you lived with him for a long time you could tell.

Marik followed the best he could but wished he didn't follow him so closely. The keeper ram into the thief with such force they both teeter over falling to the hard red colored rug.

"Damn it Bakura!" Marik yelled pushing himself off Bakura's back. "Why'd you stop all of the sudden?"

With a groan Bakura's face lifted up glaring at the keeper. "Why? Look in the room!"

Marik sat there staring at the thief then switch his gaze at the open door.

He just chuckled while the thief sat up looking into the room again. The hikari's were laying on their stomachs giggling away with each other. The room was lighten up with different colors as the little Tv box shown a fat man talking to his white dog about who was sleeping with the man's wife. Malik was kicking his legs around laughing away as Ryou held his hand over his mouth coughing with the mix of giggles under it.

Malik must of known they were there cause he stopped laughing and got up to grin at the yami's. "Yo," He called out waving towards them. "Family guy's on! Want to watch? It's the one where Brian almost had sex with Lois."

The yami's pushed themselves off the ground and dusted of their pants. Marik was going to reply but Bakura beat him to the point.

He walked into the room, his face held a sign of relief and anger. The hikari's sensed this and stopped their laughing to watch what his next move will be.

"Have you guys been in this room the whole time?" He spoke. Everyone knew he was mad, but the little ones are clueless on why. "Well, were you in here or in the main hall throwing the pillows and blankets everywhere."

Ryou looked from Malik then back at his yami. "What do you mean yami?"

"I mean, why did you thrown the blankets outside? Both of them have been ripped!" Bakura voice rose. Everyone was scared. He never did that before, why now?

"Bakura, Ryou and I were here, honest!" Malik spoke up trying to save both of their skins. "We explored this hall and found this room. It was the only one with the Tv so we stayed in here till you guys were done with the beds."

Bakura stared him down looking for lies in his eyes. When none was found he sighed. "Fine, but it's not like the pillows uncovered themselves and the blankets magically got caught in the bushes outside."

Ryou glanced at Marik, "Maybe Marik did it as a joke."

Marik waved his hands in front of himself in surrender. "hey, don't pinpoint this on me." he pointed to Bakura. "I was with him the whole time."

"And the same goes with me and Ryou!"

The Egyptians stood in front of each other in a staring contest not one looked away from the others glare.

Bakura scratched the back of his head with a sigh. "I guess they didn't do it Marik." He then looked at the Tv with a raised brow. "I wonder why they left that here?"

Ryou shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know, but it was on when we came here. It didn't seem like it was on the whole time but when we came down this hallway." With the look on Bakura's confused face Ryou looked away. He coughed into his hand collapsing on his knees.

The feeling of hands riding up his spine decreased his coughing. It felt good, like little fingers taking away his ailment.

"I think you should take your medicine and go to bed young one." Ryou shook his head and heard his yami sigh. "Just take the medicine ok and I'll let you stay up for half an hour more, ok?" _Knowing him, he'll be asleep in no time._ Bakura thought hiding his smirk when Ryou turned to him. His cheeks were red again.

Ryou formed a small smile. "promise?"

Bakura nodded standing back up. "promise." He turned to the Egyptians at the door that were still in their little game of a staring contest. He sighed shaking his head. "Thing's never change." He muttered.

The thief pulled on Marik's collar shaking the yami out of his game. He complained and glared at his happy hikari that was singing he won.

"Why'd you did that for, thief? I was winning!" Marik yelled folding his arms over his chest.

Bakura rolled his eyes.

"I need you to watch the boys while I get Ryou's medicine from the car." Bakura smirked folding his arms like the keeper. "Or you think you can't do it?"

Marik pushed his shoulder slightly. "Heck, I ain't no wuss like you." He grinned and pointed with his thumb down the hall they came from. "I'll bring the blankets in here. They did said it was the only room with a Tv."

Bakura chuckled shaking his head. "Watching the boys doesn't mean watching the Tv, too, you know." And before Marik could push his shoulder again he left the room, his white hair disappearing down the dark corridor.

Marik sighed running his fingers through his wild blonde hair. "Man, I don't know how he can walk down that." He peaked up at the dark walls outside the fully lit room. "hope the light's around this place works."

"They do but they're really dull." Malik said looking away from the fat man on Tv and to his yami. "Ryou and I tested them down this hall, but they're really old."

Ryou nodded rubbing his throat.

Marik grinned. "Are you two going to be fine till I get back in a sec?"

The hikari's didn't heard, they were to glued to the Tv.

"I take that as a yes." Marik chuckled to himself as he left down the hall-not without turning on a few lights.

The boys were right. The light's gave off a low glow making everything turn to an orange like color. The walls were losing they're paint, leaving behind a rust like bareness. Little puncture holes were on the walls, showing that pictures were hung all along the hall._ I wonder how this place look before._ Marik thought turning down another hallway.

He felt for a switch on the wall and when one was found he flicked it on and sighed thanking Ra they worked. You see, he hated being alone in the dark. Things seemed more…lively then.

The last hall was already lit. _Maybe Bakura did that._ He took a couple of steps till the lights started to flicker. His heart quickened. "Damn it all!" He shouted running down the rest of the way. They flickered more, laughing at him that he's a grown man but is still scared of the darkness.

Another hallway down, just past this and he's home free. His eyes were shut tight. He didn't know where he was going but all he wanted was to get the pillows and blankets then bolt back to the hikari's.

Right when he turn the next corner he bumped into something, something hard. Marik fell to the ground with a thud. "Ow." he muttered rubbing his head. "What I hit?"

"You hit me, you baka." Marik looked meeting with crimson eyes. Bakura was on his butt rubbing his now sore head. "Why the hell did you run into me for?"

Marik stood up grabbing hold of Bakura's outstretched hand when he saw he was moving. "The light's in the halls were flicking so I ran down before they burnt out." He tried his best to hide the panic in his voice but Bakura heard it. Heck, he even knew about Marik's phobia but he didn't say anything. He didn't want his friend to know that he figured out his weakness.

"Right," Bakura nodded scratching the back of his head. "Well, anyways, I got Ryou's medicine." He held up a brown glass bottle that had Ryou's name in bright colors on the tape part. "Also I grabbed the blankets and pillows but they seemed to be on the floor again."

Marik followed his glaze to the pile between them. He smirk, "They must love it down there."

Both yami's laughed. They needed to lighten up, they're living there now and they have to get use to it.

Bakura bent down picking up one of the pillows. "Here," he passed it to the Egyptian. "I don't want to sleep out here while those boys get the warmness room around here."

It was true. The rest of the house held a cold spell making you shiver if you found it's strong spot. It was a good thing they both were wearing jackets.

Marik sighed watching part of his breath turn to mist. "Right, but Ryou's not drinking that straight you know." He pointed at the bottle after he grabbed one of the blankets.

Bakura smirked, "I know, that's why I thought ahead and brought one of his soda's."

"You mean the one that's draining it's contents on the rug?"

"Yes, the one that's-what?" Bakura looked by his foot to find the open soda can losing it's goodness on the cream colored rug turning it a dark green. "Kuso!" Bakura through his handful of pillows into Marik's to grab the can. He shaken it against his ear and sigh. "There's at least half left. Damn, I wanted half of that."

"hey, what about me?" Marik whined watching Bakura take a sip of the soda.

Bakura glared at him grabbing half of the pillows from his tan arms. "You and Malik drank most of them from the ride here. I'm surprised you don't have to pee yet from all that soda."

Marik smirked patting his stomach with one free arm. "I got a bladder of steel."

Both teens chuckled walking down the halls. They didn't seem to notice that the lights weren't flickering anymore. Or that the hall was more colder then before.

They paid no mind. Nothing seemed to bother them; the shadows on the walls laughing or the quiet whispers that blew in their ears. Nothing.

They were down their last hallway, the lights were shut off, letting the only room with light play in the dark corridor in many colors. They heard the sound of laugher mixed with the sound of someone screaming. The yami's shook their heads and entered the room. The two hikari's were on their backs, watching the Tv upside down as they laughed.

Bakura was the first to break them from the Tv. "So, missed us or would you weather have the Tv as your partners?"

Malik glanced up at them and grinned. "The Tv!" Both him and Ryou started laughing.

Marik clicked his tongue throwing two of the pillows at the teens heads. "At least we spoil you two."

Ryou caught his and giggled. "Not all the time. Only when you guys want something."

Bakura smirked walking towards his hikari and bent down to meet his face. "That's true, but you guys do the same thing." Both hikari's giggled but Ryou's soon ended up as coughs. Bakura patted his back and sigh.

He reached into his pocket to pull out the bottle of medicine. "Here, take two cup full's." Bakura unscrewed the top pouring the reddish liquid in the cap. As he was about to place it on Ryou's lips the teen turned his head the other way. "Ryou, the doctor said you have to drink it twice a day, now drink it."

Ryou shook his head glaring at the red liquid. "It tastes like barf!"

"And how do you know what that taste's like?" Ryou stared at him pointing at his stomach. "Oh, right. Ok, whatever just drink it."

Again Ryou shook his head clapping his hands over his mouth. "No."

Bakura sighed. "You can do it the easy way or the hard way." He tried again to put the cap on the teen's lips but Ryou swat it away letting it hit Malik's arm.

"Gross! I'm melting!" Malik screamed dramatically waving his arms in the air. "Good bye cruel world…and Marik!" He fell to the ground, his tongue sticking out and his eye lids shut.

Marik shook his head gently kicking his light's foot. "Wow, my hikari's dead. Look what that medicine did to him." He faked cried making Malik giggle under his breath.

The thief groaned grabbing the cap from the floor and filling it up again. "You guys just make everything more easier, huh?" He said sarcastically rolling his eyes. He looked down at his laughing hikari and grinned. "I guess it's the hard way."

Bakura poured the bottle in his mouth weighing out for two cups. When he thought he got the right amount he placed the bottle away from him and tackled the distracted light to the ground. With swift moment he locked lips with Ryou's forcing the liquid into his mouth. Bakura waited till he heard him gulp before he pulled away with a satisfying grin.

"Didn't I tell you I would do it the hard way?" Bakura stood up looking please with himself but the grin on his face soon turned to a frown of disgust. "Oh My Ra, That stuff does taste like barf!"

"Told you!" Ryou yelled back, his face, too, matches with his yami's. He whined when he saw his yami grab the soda can first and drank like he was dieing of thirst. "What about me? I'm the one who's sick."

Bakura handed him the cup which Ryou drank in big chugs. "That's the point. I don't want to get sick, too." _But I would if it meant you would get better. _

The thief looked down at the other side to see the Egyptians still playing the last act of 'Romeo and Juliet'. He laughed grabbing hold of a pillow and throwing it at the keeper. "Ok you two, the show's over and the audience died."

Marik looked around like there was a big bunch of people. "Man, and the good part was coming up."

Malik's hands couldn't hold in his laugher for much longer and he started going off making everyone stare at him.

"Ok, enough play let's make the beds." Marik clapped his hands, quieting the laugher of his light.

"But that's to much work." Malik whined sitting next to the flushed out angel. "And besides we're to tired. Right Ryou?"

The teen nodded still chunking the soda down.

The yami's sighed pinching the bridge between their brows. "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

It wasn't long for the young teens to sleep. Right after the beds were made they fell right on them. The Tv was still on but instead of color and music it played static making the room black and white. One of the yami's shut it off and laid by his hikari's side.

Marik was already asleep with Malik deep in his arms snoring slightly. Malik was facing his bare chest, a peaceful smile plastered on his lips as their limps got tangled with the others under the red blanket with the rip corner.

Bakura smiled watching the scene. He always did that with Ryou when they shared a bed together. But since the sickness it was hard to sleep with him. He couldn't rap him up in his arms so tight or his breathing gets worst. Even his fever goes higher when his body is under to much blankets. He missed sleeping with him like how they were. Bakura felt helpless at night when he can't hold onto his hikari to make sure he was alright.

A sigh escaped his lips as he rapped himself under the dark blue blanket. The look on his hikari's face made him happy that he's ok but worried that it was bright red. Bakura brushed the bangs away from the teen's head. _It's hot_. He thought blowing into the teen's chest and grinned when Ryou smiled from the touch. _Even though your in pain you still look like an angel._

Bakura leaned foreword kissing the hot forehead. He pulled away laying back down with an arm supporting his head. "Night Ryou." He whispered closing his own crimson eyes and headed off to dreamland.

The night sure was noisy. Crickets played with their violins while the owls wonder who was still awake. The wind danced with the fallen leafs as the moon became their spotlight. The night was like a dance floor. All was welcomed to watch the show that happened when all goes dark and the moon can grin at the faces that sneaked around in the shadows. The stars twinkled in the sky like glitter to dark paper.

It was everyone's time to play.

He was hot, the blankets were to tight on him. Brown orbs blinked. Ryou sat up pulling some of the blanket with him. He stared at it and sighed. He shifted to the other side, carefully to not awaken his yami. As he was on the open side of the hand made bed he smiled.

Everyone looked peaceful when they sleep. He hasn't had a full night of sleep for ages. He coughed in his hand once and stood.

_I wonder where's the bathroom around here. _He thought as he tip-toed out of the room of silent breathing. With only the moon's light to guild him he headed down the hall. Shadows of all kind danced around him touching his own with sharpened claws. He could of sworn he felt it.

Down another way and Ryou felt someone weighing him down. The air was heavy, with it the sounds of floors creaking.

"I should of gotten one of them to come with me." Ryou muttered to himself. His arms founded their way around his small frame. He was getting scared. It felt like eyes were watching him. But it was a new house, he's just not use to it yet.

That's when he stopped. Ryou was in the main hall. The front door in his view. He looked the other side to find more hallways, welcoming him to explore their many mysteries. Ryou shook his head and closed his eyes. The headache was coming back.

"Hello?" He called out confused. He thought he heard someone walking towards him. He shook it off but froze when he saw a little glowing sphere. It bounced around in front of one of the hallways, it's bluish glow captivating the teen. It soon stopped, then shot down the hall like a lightening bolt.

"No wait." Ryou ran after it, ignoring the pain that was building up in his chest.

The more Ryou ran around corner after corner looking for the little orb, the more he felt like his chest would explode. His lunges hurt and his heart was pounding like a drum. But he kept on running, like something was about to happen and he wanted to be there to see it.

Another corner turned and the teen collapsed on the wall. His breathing was hitched and his body was shaking. The hands that were supporting his body were weak and couldn't hold on much longer.

Ryou's face was flushed, he was sure the fever gone up by now. But he forgot his thoughts when something blue flashed in the corner of his eyes. He poked his head through his white bangs to see the blue orb go down some stairs. The basement?

"Does it want me to follow?" Without an answer he followed. Descending into the darkness.

Dark hands wanted to grab him, but they couldn't lay a finger on him. He shook from the cold air that bushed against his skin. He wanted to go back to Bakura, and hug him even if it would kill him. He just wanted someone to be with him.

The black walls were tight but was still able to walk through them. The steps were old and wooden, Ryou was cautions when going down them. He didn't want to fall through and no one would find him. But why was he here? What was telling his feet to go and follow something he doesn't know was good or bad?

His feet reached hard bottom. He sighed in relief and looked around. Nothing but darkness, no source of light. That is, till he landed on the blue object that bobbed in the middle of the room.

It's blue flame dancing along the air making it seem bigger then it appears. Ryou stood watching in awe as the orb spun around and licking it's flames on the walls. It was like it was showing him it meant no harm.

The flame came close to the teen startling him at first but made him giggle when it flew circles around him. "What are you?" Ryou asked as it licked against his arm. It wasn't hot or burning his skin, it felt cold and freezing. He once again giggled when it rode around his hair making it stick up on ends.

"Your funny. Can I keep you?" Ryou smiled. For some reason he felt like his old self again. The sickness in his chest didn't hurt him. He felt free and alive. Was it caused by that flame?

Just like that, the orb stopped all it's moments on the boy. It's flame growing small. Ryou blinked. "What's wrong? Did I do something?" He reached out to touch it but it backed way. It's light soon disappearing into a wall leaving Ryou alone in the darkness. "Wait don't go. Come back." He cried out feeling the wall to see if he can follow it like he did in the halls. But he wasn't like it, he couldn't go through walls.

Soon Ryou wasn't alone in the darkness anymore. Something was coming, and it wasn't something he liked one bit at all.

Coming down the stairs was another orb but this one held a dark aura around it. It was engulfed in dark red flames making it look like an eye glaring at him. It floated in the middle of the room like the blue one did but it didn't play around and make the teen laugh. No, it just hovered there making Ryou feel uneasy.

Ryou stared at it. His heart quicken and he shivered. It gave off a dark atmosphere making the air heavy. Ryou soon fell on his knees. _What is that thing?_ He thought trying to stand again but was pushed farther down.

The dark flames soon burst wild as the orb floated closer to the hikari. The air was getting harder to breath. Ryou was feeling dizzy and the room spun around making him want to barf.

Again, the world seemed like a marry-go-round as the flame closed into Ryou. It wasn't good, it was evil. Pure Evil! Ryou tried to scream out but no words escaped his lips. He wanted Bakura, he wanted him now.

Soon, his world disappeared behind the flames that engulfed his vision sending Ryou deeper into darkness. But he wasn't alone.

The red orb followed him.

* * *

**Me: Yeah! 15 pages! I did this cause I felt happy that people read it and more happy that some of you reviewed!**

**Ayume: Yup, if she's going to be doing the chapters this long then it might be awhile for her to upload them.**

**Ryou: So don't get mad at her if it's slow. She's trying her best.**

**Malik: Now who want's to see a preview of the next chater? =pulls out chapter 3=**

**Me: =gasp= How did you get that?**

**Malik: Bakura stole it for me! Now let's see! =starts looking through it= ...hmmm, nice, good, ok I guess, huh, Ok why?...wow**

**Ayume: Give me that! =takes it away=**

**Malik: Wah!**

**Ryou: What happened Malik-kun?**

**Malik: In that chapter Bakura falls down the stairs and-**

**Me and Ayume: NOOOOO! =covers his mouth= Please Review! **


	3. The attack and a little dead love

**Ayume: Damn it Bakura! =throws a hammer at him=**

**Bakura: =dodges it= Hey, I only came in here cause someone had to replace Raven for the day! What the hell did I do, huh?**

**Ayume: You made the rating go up! That's why?**

**Malik:...that's a bad thing?**

**Ayume: YES! Now people will think she can write lemons now!**

**Ryou:...see can't?**

**Ayume: No cause...you know, I don't know why. She reads them about everyday. I'm surprise she doesn't start doing them.**

**Bakura: =smirks= It's cause she's to scare of what the flamers can do.**

**Ayume: =growls= If one little flame touches her, I'LL GO ON A FRENZY!**

**Malik: =gulps= Raven doesn't own us! Ok? All see owns is the oc charaters, but even some of them aren't even hers...What the Ra am I saying?**

**Ryou: Don't know. =smiles= please enjoy! She made this 16 pages.**

* * *

Brown orbs shot open as this world was blinded by a bright light. Ryou sat up quickly looking over the room making sure the bright light wasn't made by that little flame. He sighed, he was still in the room they slept in last night. The window on the right side of him let in the warm rays of the morning sun. Wait, It's morning?

"Bakura?" Ryou cried out when he notice his yami not where he was last night. In fact, Marik and Malik weren't in their beds either. Without warning Ryou stood stepping out of the room and eyeing down the halls.

Ryou finally could see what the blanket of the night was hiding. The suns rays kissed over the old paint job on the walls hoping it'll make it come back to life. The rug; dirty and wore from the last owners walking upon them many times over. And the windows themselves, they looked over used.

The hikari wondered down the lighten halls, his hands clenched tightly over his chest. They still hurt. But why, that night, those little flames, weren't they all just from a weird dream? He shook it off, dream or not, he's just glad he wasn't in that darkness again.

Another corridor down, his steps quickening. He remembered this hall, it was a turn away to the main hall.

Ryou stopped for a moment. His eyes glided over towards the ceiling. Just for a second, he thought he heard the sounds of running footsteps.

"Must be Malik." He reassured himself. That teen must of gotten up early to choose his new room before hand. Ryou smiled and continued down the hall.

With one quick step to the right he found himself in the main hall. "Wait…" He turned around and titled his head. "I was sure there was more hallways then that." He asked to no one really. Ryou shrugged it off and coughed into his hands.

"Looks like you woke up finally."

Ryou got control of his coughing for a minute to look up at the owner of the voice. "Why didn't you stay with me, 'Kura?"

The thief smiled nervously scratching the back of his head. "I, well, Marik and I had to grab the remaining boxes from the car. You know, for clothing and food." He laughed silently keeping away eye contact from his little light.

Ryou sighed taking a step closer to his yami. "Bakura?"

Bakura stopped his movements and stared at his light. "Yeah, young one?"

He needed to know. Was it really a dream? "Have I gotten out of bed anytime last night?" Man, that was a stupid question.

"Hmm, let me see." Bakura gazed at the ceiling with a thoughtful finger on his chin. "No," He said after a while of thinking. "Last night you were sleeping the while time. So, No, I don't remember you getting up at anytime."

"Oh." Ryou couldn't hide the confusion in his voice.

Bakura looked at him with a raised brow. "Was I wrong?"

Ryou shook his head and tried his best to smile. "Nope, I just needed to know."

Before Bakura could even open his mouth to question, a happy-go-lucky Egyptian came hopping down the stairs, his yami in tow with a gloomy face. "What's up with you?"

"Malik and I played rock, paper, scissors and the little bugger beat me." Marik replied secretly sending glares at the teen.

Malik smiled up at him. "Now you know you shouldn't play against me!" He laughed and pointed at Bakura. "So, do you want to challenge me for the prize."

"Prize?" Bakura forgot about the conversation with his hikari and was now curious on what this _prize _is.

"Yes!" Malik cheered holding up his finger and winking at the teen. "We're going to compete against each other to see who gets first picks on the rooms. As you can see, I got finished with Marik."

Marik stuck his tongue out at him like a little child. Really, what's with him and that thing?

Bakura smirked, he's always ready for a challenge. "Ha, your on!" He glanced down at his hikari. "Are you playing too, Ry?"

Ryou nodded but wished he didn't. "E-excuse me!" He ran the other way down the corridor with both hands on his mouth.

Marik, Malik, and Bakura stared after him and sighed. They really worry about him.

Malik was first to break the tension in the air. "So…Bakura are you ready?"

Bakura smirked holding his fist in the air. "You so eager to lose already?"

The hikari laughed following Bakura's movements. "No, I just want to get in my new room already."

Both teens lifted they're arms and chanted together, "Rock, paper, scissors!"

ILOVEMYLINESBUTFFHATESTHEM!

This was the outcome to their little game. Bakura lost every round they played while Marik made fun of him cause of it. Malik got to choose his room first along with Ryou since when he came back they both tied in every round they did.

Malik zigzagged in and out every room on the second floor muttering that it wasn't him. Ryou stood next to his yami watching with a little smile as his friend looked like a hopping rabbit in his eyes.

Bakura rapped his arm around the little form and spoke, "You can choose your room first remember, you won, too."

Ryou shook his head, "Nah, I'll wait till Malik's done."

"Good chose kid. You might get run over from his tires if you walked out now." Marik laughed.

Malik came to a complete stop in the middle of the hall and glared at his yami. "Oh, ha ha, that's so funny I forgot to laugh."

"But you already did." Bakura pointed out which earn him a huff.

The Egyptian turned away from them and went into another room. For some reason, all the rooms on the second floor were unlock, unlike the ones on the first floor. What secrets lie in wait in those untouched doors?

After a moment the teens heard Malik call them into the room far down the hall. They followed his voice till the came upon a lit up room blasted in colors of sapphire and ruby. It looked like a room a young child must of stayed in.

"Really? This room?" Marik spoke out loud. The bright colors hurting his eyes.

Malik pouted and pointed at the ruby wallpaper. "But it's like me! Bright, fun, and look!" He ran to the naked bed on the other side of the room and jumped on it pointing happily to a chest that awaited on the end. "It has a treasure chest! I want this room, so there!"

Bakura shook his head grinning at the childishness of the happy teen. Heck, he guessed the room really does match him. "Fine, this is your room." Malik cheered doing flips in the air as he bounced on the bed. "But don't come crying to me when the colors blind you."

"Don't worry I won't!" Malik did one last flip and landed with ease on the wooden floor.

Marik sighed crossing his arms. "Ok, we got you done, now," He turned to Ryou who was gripping tightly to Bakura's side and looked away from the room. "…Are you ok?" He asked, after watching the little white haired teen sway a little.

His white locks hit against his forehead as he nodded. "Yeah, the colors are just making me dizzy, that's all." Ryou spoke, but you could tell he was really trying to hold back something.

Bakura notice this as well and gently placed his hands on the small hikari. "If you want to leave I'll take you out." Ryou looked up at him and nodded. The thief turned his attention to the Tomb keeper. "Marik, bring your hikari's things in here. His bags are downstairs next to mines."

Marik huffed walking out of the room muttering that he doesn't take orders from a kitty.

The thief smirked after him. Even though Marik doesn't take orders he still does them no matter what.

The yami sighed rubbing Ryou's back as he smiled down on him. "Want to find which room you want?" Ryou nodded. "Good, then I can figure out the best routes to sneak in from." He wiggled his eye brows causing the teen to laughed. He missed that, the little laugh that was handed out so freely was now a rare creature that you think is all Fantasy. Through his eyes, Ryou still looked like an angel, even with the ailment.

Ryou's laugh soon shifted to small giggles. "You're weird, 'Kura." He giggled out. Soon his giggles were canceled out with his coughs.

He hated this. Bakura really hated this. He could steal from anyone from anywhere but why can't he steal away this…this…curse?

In the distance a crow cawed startling the yami from his thoughts. Bakura growled and glared at the window he saw clearly the black bird. It was laughing at him with it's big ugly beak. "Shut up you stupid crow!" But on and on it laughed at him.

Ryou looked from the crow then back at the angry thief. "Um, Bakura, that's a raven."

"And I care why?"

Ryou shrugged walking over to the window and opening it. The raven's wings beat against it feathered chest and flew off the branch somewhere. "You know Bakura," He said resting his head on his arms on the window still. "They say in some legends that ravens are bad omens. And if you hear it's caw or see it someone will fall ill or die. They're like death's little messengers." He shook his head and smiled at the little black dot that was visible in the bright endless sky. "I guess it was warning us something that will happen anyways. Poor thing, it came all this way for nothing."

A slam ringed in his ears. Ryou turned around sharply to find his yami's fist colliding with the wall. He clenched his teeth and glared at his light. "Don't say that!" He walked toward Ryou and rapped his arms around him in an embrace. "Never, never say that. Your going to be ok, you hear me? That raven was there cause it was. It wasn't giving us a message and it wasn't warning us. Just a stupid raven, got it?"

Ryou nodded against Bakura's chest. Why was he saying that? Ryou knew he wasn't feeling good, even the doctors look away from him like he was a dangerous animal. He didn't need to know what's wrong with him to know that what he has no one can cure. But, he'll just play this game Bakura has laid out for him a little longer. Who knows maybe that raven meant a good omen or…or…

"Bakura?" The thief pulled back slightly then at arms length. He panic when Ryou started to breath heavy and his face dripping in sweat. His eyes dazed over as he stared at the ground.

"Ryou, are you ok? Do you need to sit down?" The hikari didn't answer. "Little one?" Ryou face twisted in pain and his legs gave out. "Ryou!"

With quick hand movements Bakura managed to grab hold of Ryou's limp body before it crashed on the ground. Bakura placed one arm under Ryou's neck and the other under his legs to bring the little hikari to his chest.

"Ryou! Damn it Ryou say something." His voice didn't reach the white haired teen's ears. Chocolate eyes clouded over as his breathing hitched. Bakura growled under his breath.

"Hey, Bakura what's up?" Marik's voice sounded over the breathing the hikari was making. When Bakura turned to him Marik dropped all the bags he was carrying at the sight. "What the hell happened?" He ran over to them.

Bakura gripped tighter on the small form in his arms. "He's having an attack! What else do you think is wrong!" He snapped back running pass the keeper and to the stair case.

Marik poked his head over the railing watching the thief jump down the stairs with cat like stealth. "Want me to get Malik?"

When Bakura reached the bottom step he glared up at Marik. "No time, just watch him when I'm gone!" And with that he ran out the main door and into the bright light of the morning sun.

Worry crossed over Marik's features. "What the hell happened anyways?" He asked himself. He sighed. He misses everything, but, does he really want to be there?

Marik turned away from the railing and headed down the hall with bags in tow to his hikari's new room. With his hands full all he could do was kick open the door when he arrived. "Delivery for a Mr. Lazy-Ass!" He blinked at the reply he received back.

The keeper shook his head and dropped the bags where he stood. "It's nice to see someone sleeping during a time like this." He smirked when Malik flipped over on his side, his mouth agape with a stream of drool pouring from it.

Marik sighed walking over to the bed and through over his jacket on the teen. "Night Malik, at least sleep for both you and Ryou."

IRULESOMUCHTHATFFHATESIT!

Time clicked by, the clock on the white stained walls ticked away not even caring for the one's that are waiting impatiently for the dire news on their love ones. Nurses speed by, their heels smacking on the titled floor as they ran to different rooms with clipboards in their painted fingers. Doctors kept on averting the eyes of waiting people, not really sure on how they'll take it.

Bakura was one of them. He sat in the waiting room with three other people. A couple in front of him. The woman kept on looking at her growing stomach with such love it made Bakura disgusted but yet, jealous. The man next to her laid a gentle hand on her stomach and smiled when he said he felt it.

In the corner of the room, Bakura noticed a little girl, no bigger then the pharaoh's runt, but with a younger face. Her golden orbs were blood shot from tears as her right cheek held a bandage. He could tell she's been though hell and back. The question that stuck him was, why is she in here alone? And only one answered came into view. And here it comes.

A nurse with brown hair tied back in a messy ponytail came into the room. All eyes on her as she flipped through the clipboard in her arms. Her bluish gray eyes scanned the words and finally looked up, sorrow spread on her face.

"Is a Krystal Nightwish in here?" Her voice ran in the room watching to see who this was. The couple looked away. Bakura guess it must be the little girl's name.

And speaking of little girl. She stood from her seat and limped to the nurse. Finally Bakura noticed, as she passed in front of him, the bandages on her right leg and lower arm. _Poor thing._

"Are you Ms. Nightwish?" She asked as she bent down to the little girl's face. Krystal nodded, her light red bangs hitting against her face. The nurse sighed trying her best to force a smile. "Would you like to say good-bye to your parents for the last time?"

Again she nodded, not a word escaped her lips as she gripped the woman's hand and followed her out of the room and into the hall.

Bakura was shocked. A little thing like that without parents anymore. It sunk deep into his heart. He shook his head and stared at the cold lifeless tiles under his feet. _It's like that day. _His mind went blank as his memories played like a movie in his thoughts.

_A doctor stood in front of him. He kept on looking up at the thief and back down on the papers to make sure he was going to say the right things. But it wasn't right at all! "I'm sorry Mr. Bakura but, he has to stay here a little longer."_

_Bakura slammed his fist on the walls. The nurses that were in the halls jumped and stared at him like deer's to highlights._ _"He's been here for three days already!" He shouted, not caring how many people sent glares at him. "Why won't you let me take him home now? He hates this place."_

_The doctor sighed, placing a hand on Bakura's shoulder and whispered to only his wanting ears, "Cause that boy won't be living for long."_

_His world crashed. "W-what do you mean?" He stuttered. He didn't believe it, heck, he didn't want to believe it. "Ryou is ok! He just fainted that's all!"_

_Again the doctor tried to calm him down but it was harder then he thought. "He's not ok, Mr. Bakura." He flipped through the papers. "In fact, he won't be living long. He has-"_

"Mr. Bakura?"

Bakura jumped in his seat and glared at the one who said his name. His glare soften when he saw a nurse standing in front of him, her eyes held a sadness in them. He knew this was going to follow with bad news."Are you here for a Mr. Ryou?"

The thief nodded. He gripped the chair with all his might. He waited long enough, what's going on with his light now?

"Good, well, would you mind following me to his room. He's been calling you for awhile now and is getting restless." She said straightening out her uniform and waiting for his reply.

_He was calling for me? _Bakura stood and stepped passed the nurse and waited for her to walk in front of him. He just doesn't know his way around a hospital like he does with the houses he and Marik sneak into. (Mostly the pharaoh's)

"Come this way, please." She hopped in front him and lead the way to his light's room.

He was getting annoyed already of this place. The smell was revolting and he tried his best to ignore it. As they passed open doors Bakura took quick side peaks at who's in them. Some of them had elders getting checked on, Children who cried at the sight of the needles, and women getting into bed with their bellies ready for an exam on the life inside them. And then, he saw her, the little child from before, crying on a bed with someone under the covers. Another bed was behind her but it looked like she already shed her tears for that one. Bakura looked away, he had enough of peaking for today. _Will it be like that too? When Ryou's under those covers while his world ended so fa- _He shook that image from his head. Why was he thinking that now?

Bakura almost walked into the nurse if she didn't say anything. "Here we are." She pointed at the door marked with the numbers; 1408. **(1)** "And if you need anything else just call for Nurse Rose, kay?"

Bakura half nodded half holding himself back from running straight in there and giving his hikari a bear hug and not planning to let go. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind."

Nurse Rose smiled turning on her heel and jogging down the hall. Her dark pink hair flying freely as she disappeared further down the white hallways.

He didn't waste anytime when he opened the door and smiled at the teen sitting on the bed calling for his name and the doctor trying to calm him down. "Where's Bakura? Why can't I see him?" Ryou yelled, his hoarse throat could be heard behind it.

"My nurse is getting him now, sir. Just take your medicine and-"

"That's all I been taking for weeks now!" Ryou interrupted the doctor. "Why ain't I getting better? And what do I have anyways?"

The doctor looked away from him and spotted the thief staring into the room. "Oh, look, is that the Bakura your asking for?"

Ryou spun around and nearly jumped off the bed if the doctor didn't held him down. "Bakura!"

Bakura shook his head tsking. "You giving the doctor a hard time?"

"No!" Ryou laughed nervously. He shifted uneasy from the doctors arms around his waist. "Can you let go now."

The doctor sighed not loosing his grip on the boy. "I'm sorry, but the shots we gave you immobilized your legs. It'll take an hour or two till you can use them again."

Ryou pouted but a new pair of arms rapped themselves around him and pulled him up in a bridal style. "Well, that's a good excuse to carry you close again." Bakura smirked as Ryou smiled up at him.

"Now, Mister Bakura." The thief groaned, he hated this mister and sir junk. "I need to write down what pills he must take now."

Bakura wiped his head at him with a raise brow. "More pills? What now?"

The doctor sighed grabbing a note pad and a pen. He scrabbled down something and went on talking; "The reason he was breathing heavy and fell over was something blocking his air hole. It seems a large supply of dust particles entered in his body and built up a wall of mucus. Now mister Bakura, have you been cleaning the house regularly like Dr. Sid as instructed?"

The thief shook his head and patted Ryou's shoulder. "I did in our old house, but we had to move somewhere closer to a hospital. I forgot about the cleaning when we got there." He felt the doctor's eyes on him and he gulped.

"That might be a problem, it's good you moved closer to a hospital but remember he's terribly sick. Just from the new air his lunges might shut down for a second." The doctor glanced down at Ryou, who was starting to doze off. "…has he been sleeping ok?"

Bakura shook his head again. He wanted to get out of there already!

"Of Course he can't. With all this strong medicine I'm surprise his hair didn't fall out yet." Again the doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out the note pad. "Give this to the nurse on the front desk and she'll give you the mucus pills and sleeping pills for him."

Before the thief left the room with the note in hand he turned his head once more at the doctor. "Have you told him what he has?" He asked, worry in his voice.

The doctor raised a brow at the question. "You haven't told him yet?"

Bakura shook his head and frowned down at the sleeping hikari in his arms. "No, I don't want to put so much on him already." And with that he left the room.

The front desk wasn't really that hard to find. He just had to follow some nurses to reach it. Good thing too, he was getting lost half the way there.

"Ah, you must be Bakura!" The nurse on the front desk said cheerfully, tugging one of her blue tip bangs behind her ear. Bakura groaned again, finally someone here that didn't call him mister or sir had to be miss sun-shine. "Hold on, I'll grab the pills for you." She skipped into the back room behind the counter.

"Is see really happy to work in a place that smells of death?" Bakura asked himself silently. The woman's happy mood was really annoying him.

Few seconds later her head popped from the door. "I'm back!" She skipped to the counter with one bottle in each hand. She dropped the bottles in Bakura's waiting hands. "Here you go, like what Dr. Panic as asked for you!" **(2)**

Bakura nearly cracked up laughing when he stepped outside into the bright light. "Dr. Panic! Man, this place is getting better and better by the second!"

YOUCAN'TBEATMEFF!IGOTMYLINESTOSAVEME!

"So, what did the doctor say?" Marik asked right when the thief entered the house with Ryou's sleeping form in his arms.

Bakura smirked as he laid Ryou on the couch the old owners must of forgotten. "Dr. _Panic _just gave us more pills."

Marik busted out laughing pointing at Bakura. "Dr. Panic? Really? They would let a mortal with that name work there?"

Bakura chuckled placing a blanket over the hikari. "Believe it, Keeper. He is Ryou's new doctor."

Both yami's continued laughing, even when another figure entered the room. "Bakura, your back! How's Ry-What's so funny?"

Marik hooked one of his arms with Malik's. "Nothing but Dr. Panic!"

Malik stared questionably at his yami. "What?"

"Oh nothing, nothing." Bakura answered for the keeper. A small whimper broke through the air. "Let's just leave before we wake the sick boy."

The Egyptians nodded following Bakura out of the room, leaving the young hikari to sleep. But why didn't they take him with them, didn't they know those whimpers weren't from their laughing, but the nightmare he was having.

"B…Baku…Bakura…"

DAMNTHESELINE'SAREANNOYING!

Marik wondered the halls of the second floor with the other two close behind. "Even though Ryou won, too, I just want to pick ahead of time." He said, opening the doors and shaking his head in them.

Bakura sighed placing his arms behind his head. "Yeah, but if you choose the room he wants you have to lose it to him."

Marik huffed closing the room he was just in. "I know that, baka. I just want to look!"

Malik looked up at the white haired yami. "So, Bakura," The thief looked down at him. "Are you going to tell us what Ryou has, now?"

That made him stop dead in his tracks. The Egyptians stared at him while he played with his sharp hair. Crimson eyes downcast as he muttered; "Sorry, but it's still to early."

"Aw, but come on." Malik pushed on. He was worried for his friend, all he really wants is to know what he has and find a way to help him.

Bakura shot him a glare. "No! If you guys know then you'll act differently towards him." He whipped his eyes to the wall and looked at them as he thought of the memories he had in the waiting room. "He wants to be normal, sick free, and if we treat him that he's deadly sick, then he'll become that sick! You get it?"

Marik nodded, Bakura told him this before. Malik looked away. Bakura sighed patting Malik's golden locks. When Malik looked up the thief smiled. "Just treat him like you use to before all this happen, kay. He needs at least that."

Malik nodded understanding and purring under Bakura's touch. "Ok, Bakura."

"Oh, now your purring for him and not me? That's so mean, young one!" Marik gripped the spot where his heart is and acted real hurt.

Malik smirked hugging Bakura's waist and sticking his tongue out at his yami. "But he's fluffy!"

Bakura laughed. "Ha, you see that, Keeper? Even your hikari loves my fluffiness!"

The keeper tsked walking away. "Fine, have him! It's not like I need him." Then he disappeared behind one of the mysterious doors.

Malik and Bakura laughed. "Man, he is such a child!" Malik commented leaning on Bakura for support.

Bakura smirked pinching Malik's nose. "Don't forget, he's _Your _yami."

"Don't remind me." Malik giggled. "Can you excuse me for a second." He jumped off Bakura and ran into the room his yami went in.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he shook his head. "Old habits die hard." Bakura chuckled. He turned around. "I should check on Ryou." With that, he strolled down the hall whistling a tone.

"Bakura!" The thief jumped. He knew that voice, and that voice should be asleep. Bakura leaned over the railing and nearly felled over surprised. "Come on Bakura, come play with me!"

He couldn't believe it. Ryou was just standing there on the bottom step smiling up at him as if nothing was wrong. Before Bakura could say anything, Ryou jumped off the step and spun in a circle chatting 'play' over and over again.

"Ryou, what are you doing? Your sick!" Bakura yelled down at him, but that only earned him a giggle.

Ryou sat crossed legged on the ground smiling gladly up at the shocked yami. "But I'm fine, see." He rolled over and sat back up again. "You don't need to worry."

Bakura stood straight up now and headed further down his route. "Stay right there, Ryou. I'm coming down."

"Ok!" He smiled jumping up and waved at the thief. "Bye, Bakura!" Then Ryou ran off down a hallway.

"Damn it, Ryou! I said stay." He shouted. Bakura picked up his pace as he reached the stairs but he stopped mid air. Something was off.

Before he even got a chance to think things through a pair of hands pushed him. It was to late to grab hold of the railings or regain his balance. He was falling. With one last movement he turned around to see who did it but all he got before the first step made contact to his head and his world going fuzzy was black. A black, cold mist grinning at him with sharp K-9 fangs. _It's you!_ He thought as he black-out right when he hit the bottom step.

NOOOO!IKILLEDBAKURA!NAH,I'MJOKING!

Damn, did his head hurt. It kept on spinning like he was still falling. Great pressure was squishing his head making him wish he stayed knock out a little longer, but all the talking around him woke him.

"Marik, I think he's coming to!" Malik's voice screeched in his mind sending shook waves through his sore body. Bakura groaned turning over on his side but wish he hadn't. "Easy, Bakura, you took a nasty fall back there." He felt soft fingers gently push him so he could lay on his back again.

"What…happened?" He asked, grinding his teeth from the pain in his head. His shoulders and sides were on fire.

Malik sighed resting what seemed like a wet cloth on his forehead. "When Marik and I heard something hit the ground hard, we came out to investigate. That's when Marik saw your body on the ground. It's a good thing you only lost a little bit of blood."

Bakura fluttered his eyes opened and stared up weakly at the tan hikari. He was missing his shirt. He tsked and replied; "Wow…It's a good thing…you can hear me…from of those noises…you guys make."

Malik blushed. "Oh shut up. Marik could've just left your body there."

The thief chuckled but stopped when his head started to pound. That mist body, it burned deep into his mind. Why did it do that to him? That's when another question popped into his mind. He started to sit up but Malik did his best to push him back down.

"Where's…Ryou?" He asked yelping from the pain in his chest. He needed to know where his hikari ran off to.

"He's ok." Bakura whipped around at Marik who leaned against the door way, his arms crossed over his bare chest. "Just a little hot so I put a wet rag on his head." He grinned at the thief who was hissing under his breath. "How you lived was a surprise to us all, fluffy."

Bakura smirked laying back down and sighing. "I only live…to kill the pharaoh." _And to protect Ryou. _

Marik huffed strolling over to the bed that was in the soon to be his hikari's new room. "You know Bakura," The thief turned to his name, crimson meeting dark lavender. "You couldn't have fallen on those stairs. When Ryou had his attack you jumped down those stairs like nothing. While carrying Ryou don't forget."

The thief lean foreword enough so his sides wouldn't kill him anymore then they are. "What are you getting at?" He already knew who did it, but, he needed to know if what he saw was real.

Marik pointed at the door. "I think someone pushed you." He continued not taking his eyes off his. "But the thing is, now of us could of done it."

"Of course not!" Bakura regretted that. He fell flat on the bed whimpering at his sore throbbing head.

Malik looked at him. "What do you mean? You saw who did it?"

"No…I didn't see no one." Bakura replied as he relaxed at the coolness of the wet rag Malik placed back on his forehead.

The Keeper tsked and waved a hand in the air. "If you say so, Fluffy." He blinked and stared down the hall. "By any chance do you think Ryou is up yet?"

Bakura raised a brow. "I think he might. Why?"

Marik took a step outside the room. "Cause with all that medicine he's been taking I think it'll hurt that stomach of his if it's empty. And none of us ate anything since the plane ride." After those words were said the sound of growling stomachs rode in the air. Marik smirked. "I hit the target."

"Fine, you did, but since I can't cook right now-" He pointed at his body that was covered in cuts and bruises. "And Malik is to lazy at the moment, you have to do the cooking." Malik smiled nodding.

Marik groaned walking out of the room. "Man, I'm stuck with everything around here!"

Bakura sighed turning to Malik. "I think you should go with him."

"But why? To keep him company?"

"That and so you can stop the fire he might start from boiling water."

Malik giggled and stood up from the ground. "Fine, but if the kitchen is a mess, don't blame me."

Bakura smiled and closed his eyes when he was surely alone in the room. His body still ache from the fall but at least now he can sleep it off. He was a yami, he can heal faster then any mortal. (Even if he's in a mortal body now.)

From down below he could hear the yelling the two Egyptians were making. _Must be over what food to make. _He chuckled. Tomorrow the moving trucks come and then he can finally call this home. He opened his eyes and stared up at the sapphire ceiling. _What am I going to do with you Ryou? Time is moving to fast for me to spend the last of your days together._

The thief tried his best to roll over on his side and sighed. "At least the pain's going away a little."

_Thump!_

Bakura's eyes widen as he looked up at the ceiling once more. "What was that?" He asked. He shook it off and laid back down. "Must be nothing."

"Bakura?"

The thief groaned. No one is giving him a break today! "Whatever it is call me in a hour or two!" He covered his head with his arms and growled when he heard the sound of footsteps enter the room. Someone poked his shoulder and called out his name again. "Ra, Damn it!" He sat up glaring at whoever it was that made him move while he's in so much pain but he dropped it when he realized who it was.

"Bakura, I had a bad dream." Ryou exclaimed having one of his fingers in his mouth. "Can I sleep with you?"

Bakura nodded. _How are you walking? Did the shots ware off already? _These questions swam in his head but he didn't listen to any of them. He scooted back letting more room on the bed. "Sure, I was going to sleep anyways."

Ryou smiled climbing into bed. "Thank you Bakura." He snuggled closer to the thief who held back a yelp from the bruised spot on his ribs.

"yeah, no prob." He spoke out, trying his best to move to a better position around his hikari.

The hikari stared up at his yami, a slight smile on his lips. "Do you miss this?" Bakura stared down at him, his head tilted.

"Yeah." He admitted. "Yeah, I do every much."

"And the times we sleep together at night?"

Bakura nodded. He didn't know where this was going.

Ryou smiled laying his head under Bakura's neck pushing it slightly. "What about holding me, do you wish to do that again?"

"You don't know how much I miss it." Bakura said. His mind was trying to tell him something but he was to busy with the hikari in front of him.

Ryou pulled back and raised his head to meet face-to-face with the yami. "Oh, I don't do I?" His smiled turn into a sly grin as his arms rapped themselves around the thief's body and brought him closer, burying the teen into warmth of the thief.

Bakura pushed back staring wide eye at him. "Ryou, what are you doing? You can't remember your lungs-"

He was silenced with the soft, tender lips capturing his. Bakura knew this was wrong but, why can't he stop himself? He pulled foreword deepening the kiss and savoring the long forgotten taste of his hikari.

Ryou pulled back an inch and smirked, "You missed that the most." He glazed into the yami's crimson eyes that were wanting more. "So, why not get them all back right now." His hand moved down Bakura's chest, stomach, then at his pants buckle. "I know you want, too." Ryou cupped the bundle in Bakura's pants making the thief yelp and moan mix into the cold air around them both.

The smirk on the teen's face disappeared when he was flipped onto his back and the other hovered over him breathing hard. Bakura crashed down on him nipping and biting at those soft lips that have never been touched for so long. He wanted them now!

Bakura tore away long enough to grip Ryou's shirt. It was in his way! He pulled it over the hikari's head, throwing it in a random corner and going down to nip at the smooth skin it was hiding. Every moan and whimper the light made made him nip harder and towards his neck where he sank his teeth in the skin.

Ryou yelped but it soon turned into a purr when he felt the hot tongue lapping up the red liquid. "W-what are you? A vampire?"

Bakura smirked against his skin at that comment. "Maybe." He snuck up to his face to kiss the lips again and to let Ryou taste his own blood.

While the lips were preoccupied Ryou played with his fingers. He made them trail along the thief's chest and under his shirt. He pulled it over his head and rubbed the tough skin underneath. He tapped on each ab as he made his way to the pants area but they were swatted away and held together over his head by another pair. He whimpered but was silenced when a thirsty tongue slipped right through.

Bakura loved the taste. He missed every ounce of it. His grip on the hikari's hands loosen when Ryou pushed up rubbing their covered throbbing lengths together. Both teens gasped but soon Ryou slipped one hand through the thief's grip and rested it on Bakura's bare back pushing the yami closer to him.

He broke the kiss for a moment to lick at the yami's cheeks while Bakura sucked up more blood. "You missed me, didn't you?" Bakura nodded moving his sucking to the pink nipples and flicking it with his tongue. Ryou held back a moan. The hikari grabbed a fist full of Bakura's wild hair and tugged at it.

Ryou groaned as Bakura pinched the hard pink nipple with one hand and held down Ryou with the other. He made kiss trails down the teen's chest and to the pants. He chomped on the hem of the pants and tugged them down. Ryou gasped and tug tighter at the white hair. Bakura growled and went up to nip at the lips again. He felt Ryou smirk against his lips and pulled away but Ryou's free hand held his head down as Ryou came up to his ear, his hot breath sent shivers down Bakura's spine. "Your one weird soul, Bakura. Don't you ever look with your eyes?"

Bakura blinked. His mind finally settled down. He tried to sit up but the hand held him down with a firm grip. "Ryou, what are you doing?" He chuckled when the fingers undone themselves from his hair and started tickling his back. "Come on, young one. It's hard to do anything when I can't move anywhere."

The fingers stopped. Bakura raised a brow, did he say something wrong? "Ry?"

"Why did you do this to me?" Bakura blinked. He pulled up to see what was wrong and he swear he would of died right at that moment. "Ryou?"

No, he wasn't sitting on the soft skin that was there seconds ago. Instead of white snowy hair it was black and fading away. The skin rotted away and only bones were shown. He shook his head but the outcome was the same; he was sitting on a corpse. The corpse of his beloved hikari.

Bakura screamed! His voice canalled out with the laughing of the shadowy figure standing at the door. "No! It can't end like this! Ryou!"

Skeleton fingers creased his cheeks. He stared down wide eyes. "Why are you screaming? I'm right here Bakura." He screamed again till his mouth couldn't handle another outburst and he fell off the bed into a dark abyss. "RYOU!"

His crimson eyes shot opened. He sat up from the bed screaming. Bakura stopped when he saw the bed. He was all alone. Ryou wasn't even with him. "W-was it really a dream?" He heard the running of footsteps and he flopped back down. "Great, I hope this one is a nightmare, too."

* * *

**(1): Yes people, I love Steven King so much I made the room Ryou stay in the same number as to one of my favorite books he made. I couldn't help it! The moive was on and I had to find a number!**

**(2): =smirks= He's real people. That's my mom's doctor's name. Like Marik said, "They would let a mortal with that name work there?" I still don't know how he got some much customers though. XP**

**

* * *

**

Ayume:...Damn it!

Bakura: Oh what now?

Ayume: If Raven can right the begining of a lemon, then why doesn't she write one already?

Malik: Cause her dad always looks over her shoulder when she types.

Ayume: Oh yeah...stupid baka.

Ryou: Her dad?

Ayume: No! Her! She caught anouther cold!

Malik:...She catches colds to easy.

Bakura: "Cause I'm sickly" That's what she says. But if a certian yami stops running outside to watch the rain-=gets attacked=

Ayume: =jumps at him= Leave the rain alone!

Me: =pops in coughing= OW!...huh?

Malik and Ryou: Don't ask.

Me: =sneezes=...=sniff= Ok, I won't...=turns to readers= please review. =cough=


	4. My new room and Imaginary friends

**Me: =singing "Play with you" by ICP=_ That one day I'll get you in my hands...AND I'LL PLAY WITH YOU!_**

**Bakura: Right...I think I'll stay away from you then.**

**Marik: Same here.**

**Ayume: O_O what are you two doing here?**

**Marik: =shrugs= Malik and Ryou got tried of Raven's insaneness so we're here to take their place.**

**Bakura: Plus we haven't gotten any screen time for awhile!**

**Me: =smiles= Hi hi!**

**Ayume: O.o Are you ok?**

**Me: Yeah...I'm still mad at my teachers but at least I still got one other art class. X3**

**Marik: Oh yeah, you started school already.**

**Me: T_T don't remind me.**

**Bakura: =laughes= Raven doesn't own any of us awesome characters or...=looks at the script= But she owns the two movers cause they're named after her dogs?**

**Marik: =smriks= Please enjoy, and she's sorry for the late update. **

* * *

A sigh escaped pale lips as the hands fiddled with the fork that was sticking up from his dinner. If they ever move to a new house, he swears he'll bring more then just microwave Mac and cheese and cans of soda, which he only has a few left.

Bakura groaned poking the cheesy noodle with his fork. He really wasn't a fan of mega cheesy noodles. He only brought it cause Ryou and Malik always ate it when something bad happens, it was their comfort food.

The thief glared at the noodle that stuck to his fork's side. If Ryou let him have his Millennium ring back he would send the factories that make this mess to the shadow realm. Bakura huffed flicking the noodle off and resting his chin on his hand. His white bangs covering the bruise that was left visible on his forehead. That shadow…it was giving him an head ache when he tries to remember it.

"Hey, Fluffy. Aren't you going to eat?" Bakura growled from the nickname and sent a sideways glare at the Keeper. Marik wasn't really a nice eater.

Bakura smirked looking back down on his dinner poking it once again. "No, your face made me lose my appetite." He commented snickering under his breath.

Marik glared at him, licking off the cheese that glued itself on his chin. "Oh ha ha!" He said putting another mouth full of Mac and Cheese in his mouth. "Your just upset cause your little _alone time_was cut short." His words sounded like muffles from his stuffed cheeks.

"Whatever." Bakura wasn't himself that moment. Usually when Marik said something like that he would jump at him wrestling on the ground till one of them broken something. But not this time, that dream really shaken him up. And not a lot of things can do that.

He caught his friend's gloomy mood but shrugged it off and helped himself to a third helping of the cheesy noodles. If there's one thing Marik learned from living with the thief was; Never play around with him when he's upset. Expectedly, when Bakura can make anything next to him a deadly weapon. Marik learned that the hard way. Like always.

The tan hikari was clueless on the matter and so was Ryou. But Malik, being the nosy puppy as he is, wants to know what the yami's were whispering about.

"Hey, Bakura!" When the thief lifted his head to his name Malik continued. "What dream is Marik talking about?"

Just from the mention of _dream_ Bakura turned away. The images of his lost desires played so lust filling in his head, but his hikari's body…

He glanced at his hikari. Ryou was looking at him worryingly, was he thinking it's about him? His figure switched from light and angelic to that of the nightmare corpse he saw in his nightmare. The mouth formed some words but only dark mist came from those dead lips. He raised a hand which was nothing but bones and rotten flesh.

Bakura leaned off the side of the table, his hands clamped tightly over his mouth. Crimson eyes closed shut as Bakura shook his head. He wants that image out of his mind. He wanted it gone!

"Bakura are you ok?" He felt the Keeper's hand on his shoulder. Why was he so scared? Is he scared of what would soon happened? No, he plans on not letting it happen. "Bakura!"

The thief shot up knocking Marik's hand off at the same time. Bakura turned his attention to his hikari. Ryou was standing next to his chair, it looked like he was ready to run to his side if Bakura didn't moved.

Marik huffed grabbing Bakura's shoulder again but lightly. "Yo, what's up with you?" He asked.

Bakura shook his head standing up from his chair. "I'll be in the kitchen." He whispered, then walked away. He can't get it out. It was hurting him.

The kitchen wasn't much of a walk as he planned. He was hoping to think it through from the way there. He shook it off and made his way to the sink and switched it on.

Rushing water splashed rapidly along the sliver rim. Droplets shot like rockets and landed on the counter but mostly on Bakura's clothing. He didn't mind though, it was relaxing having cool water on his hot body.

In hand full's, Bakura slashed the cooling tap water on his face. Water dripped from his bangs and down his neck wetting his shirt even more. Again and again he did it. Only if it can wash away that nightmare.

"`Kura?"

The thief stopped all movements and turned around. Through his white bangs he saw more white. Thinking it was only his hair he turned back around splashing more water at himself.

"Bakura!" Bakura jumped swinging right round and spraying some of the water in his waiting hands at the caller. Wish he didn't though.

Ryou squealed holding up his arms from the incoming water. But with his illness, he didn't make it in time. His whole front side was dripping in cold water and falling to the tiled floor where a puddle was forming.

He pouted trying to get some of the water out of his face. "Bakura, why did you do that for?" Ryou whined shivering when a gust of wind from the open window blew on his wet clothing.

"I'm sorry young one!" He closed the window over the sink and headed over to his soaking light. "You surprised me, that's all." He said, looking the hikari up and down. "Your going to catch your death like this. Come." Bakura stood straight up laying a hand on Ryou's shoulder and leading him out of the kitchen and to the stairs.

He was cautious of those steps, but he was more worried about the shivering boy next to him huddling for warm. It might be hard when Bakura gotten his clothes wet, too.

Bakura sighed pushing gently on the small form and making him sit on the bottom step. Ryou looked up at him questionably while his arms hugged him.

"Stay here, I'll grab your bag and you'll change in Malik's room." Bakura instructed, pointing at the second floor.

Ryou nodded and sneezed. "Bless me!" He said giggling from the hairs that tickled under his neck.

Bakura smiled and turned around. He walked down over to the main hall where only his and Ryou's bags were left alone. Marik found his room already, Bakura tsked grabbing the four bags and heading back. "Baka Keeper, he could be nice and brought ours bags upstairs, too." He barked out. After he turned the one corner he blinked. No one listens to him now a days.

"Ryou?" He called out looking for any signs of the little pale teen.

"Bakura!" Bakura looked up seeing Ryou leaning over the railing. His hair dripping wet. "Bakura, I found my room!"

Bakura stared at him and shouted back, "Hey, I told you to stay down here! Your going to get more sick if you keep moving around!"

Ryou pouted and coughed in his hands. When he stopped he smiled down on his yami, his cheeks red from a coming fever. "But they wanted to show me something!"

He blinked, did Ryou say they? "Ryou, who's th-"

"Come on!" Ryou interrupted and vanished from the railing.

Bakura stood there looking at the spot where his hikari was. He shook his head and jumped up the steps by two's. He was having a bad feeling. When he reached the top step he shuttered, it was cold up there. He glanced out the window, the sun's rays were disappearing along the mountains making the sky light up in many colors and the ground turned to a large shadow coming closer to the house, it was all like a great painting.

"Bakura!" The thief turned his attention away from dark lands to the hall where nothing moved but the shadow he casted. His eyes scanned the hallway looking for any sign of his hikari, at last, now was found.

Walking down the hall Bakura peaked into the rooms. All lost their lights from the switch or the door closed him off. He stopped when something caught the corner of his eye. It was in one of the rooms without no source of light. Bakura stood there staring at the room. He dropped the bags and pushed the door lightly. "Hello?" He called out. Even without the dimness of the bulbs, he could make out the silhouette of a person in there walking around.

It stopped and stared at Bakura. "Ryou?" He asked holding out a hand at the figure before him. The dark shape stood there for a second but it, too, held out a hand reaching for Bakura's. A cold wind sent shivers up the thief's spine when it neared him. It's fingers so close to Bakura's, it moved more closer and…

Something tapped his shoulder startling the yami and causing him to fall on the wall. He yelped and glared at the culprit. Of course, it'll be the one those glares aren't meant for.

Ryou pouted withdrawing his hand and holding it close to his chest. "I'm sorry yami, did I scare you?"

Bakura sighed straightening out his wild hair. "No, I was just…looking at something." He said, trying his best to sound believable. "It's nothing really! Just thought you were in there."

The hikari downcast his eyes. "Oh…did they touch you?"

Bakura stood still, his eye's taking a serious look. "No. Why?"

Ryou shook his head and smiled up at him. "It's nothing." He said. Ryou grabbed Bakura's hand and started pulling it. "Come on! I want you to see my room!"

A laugh arose from the thief's throat as he followed the hikari. "Ok, ok. Show me this room of yours."

The hikari giggled dragging the yami passed the Egyptian's room and farther down the hall. It got darker on this end of the hall which made Bakura uneasy. _Why would Ryou want his room down this way? _He thought as they passed another closed door whispering it's secrets to the unknown wind. And then they stopped, Ryou's smile growing bigger.

"This is my room!" He cheered grabbing the knob and twisting it. The door creaked open slowly letting out a cold breath. Ryou pushed the rest of it open and spread his arms wide open after the lights flicked on. "Welcome to my room."

Bakura blinked his eyes to adjusted to the bright light and stared shook at the room. It wasn't totally bare like Bakura thought. There was a naked bed of course, but his eyes landed on what was painted on the wall.

A great tree was painted on the bare wall. But it wasn't that that shook Bakura, no, it was what kind it was. A weeping willow, young looking, was over the bed as it's long arm like leaves dangled near the head rest wanting to grab hold of the one that made it cry. Little birds were flying above it carrying away something but they were to far away for him to see. He would be still staring at it if his hikari didn't poke him out of it.

"`Kura? What's wrong?" Ryou asked poking his yami again. "Don't you like my room?"

Bakura shook his head and smiled at him. "Sorry, but, are you sure you want _this _room?"

Ryou nodded and step inside spinning in a circle with his arms held high. "I love this room. It feels like I'm myself again in here." He stopped mid second coughing roughly in his hands.

The thief sighed walking over to him and patted his back. He turned back to the tree and spoke, "I don't know Ryou. That tree is creeping me out."

When the coughing fit ended Ryou choked out a laugh. "Your weird, Bakura. That's just a painting, I don't think the legend applies to that." **(1)**

"But still…" He turned back to Ryou and sighed. "I don't want you so far away from me. What if you get another attack, or you can't breath, or-" He was silenced from a finger placed on his lips.

Ryou frowned but it slowly grew to a small smile. "Nothing will happen Bakura, you'll get a room next to mine's I already know." He reassured and removed his finger off the yami's lips. "And Malik known's what to do when something happens. Even Marik knows what 9-1-1 stands for now." He tilted his head to the side staring straight at his yami. "And besides, they said they'll watch me."

Bakura blinked, he forgotten about that. "Ryou, who's they?"

The hikari step away from his yami and headed near the door. "Bakura, you forgot the bags." He ignored the question like it wasn't even spoken and floated away with the wind. "I'll get them."

"No, you stay, I'll grab them." Bakura insisted. He already knows he won't be getting an answer out of him anytime soon.

When his presence left the room Ryou giggled. He turned away from the door and skipped up to the tree, his arms folded behind his back as he gazed on the painting. "What a beautiful painting." His smile fell to a sad whimper. "Is it going to be like the legend, like Bakura thought?"

LALALALAFFCAN'TSTOPME!

"Ha, I sunk your battle ship!"

"…Malik, I thought we were playing checkers?"

The Egyptian smirked holding up his red checker piece high in the air. "That's what they all think till I beat them!" He laughed bringing his piece down hard on the board making it flip inward and all the pieces slid to the middle.

Ryou sighed but soon ended up as giggles. His friend never liked losing, so he makes up things and ends it with him ruining the game somehow. If the Egyptian is going to lose; why not lose in style? "Ok, Malik." Ryou stood up dusting off his jeans. "That's the third checker game you crashed already."

Malik smiled jumping to a stand and pushing the red game piece in front of Ryou's face. "Well, they should learn to drive better!"

"How can they drive better with you blocking they're front window?" Ryou shouted snatching the piece and tossing it with the others that loss they're place on the board.

Malik huffed crossing his arms over his chest. He stuck his tongue out at the pale teen. "They can cause they have x-ray vision!"

"There's no such thing!"

"There is in Malik-land! The happiness place on earth!"

"It won't be with you in char-" His words lost they're sound as the coughs attacked his throat. Ryou doubled-over cupping his mouth as he coughed.

Panic washed over his face as Malik jumped down patting the back like Bakura showed him but the coughing didn't stop. It continued to get more heavier and rougher. Ryou choked out cough after cough, tears rode down his red cheeks as his body ached and cried out for the pain to stop. When he couldn't take it anymore Ryou leaned onto Malik's chest trying his best to breath in instead of cough out. His mind was light headed cause of the air lost but it was slowing down.

Seconds ticked by and the room grew in silence. The dark sky outside gloomed over the house. The teens heard the sounds of the music the night played for the shadows of the moon. That's right, night was when they all come out to play.

After a moment Ryou's breathing settled to soft gasps. Malik given up on patting and started making little circles on his back, it seemed to work. His eyes were eyeing the pale body in his arm's worrying. He hated when that happened, but what would it be like if he was the one sick?

With a harsh cough Ryou weakly looked up, his white bangs glued to his forehead from the sweat and tears. His brown orbs clouded over as they stared into lavender. Malik frowned brushing away the wet bangs with a gentle touch. Ryou closed his eyes and leaned into it, cold skin against a fevered head.

"We have to tell Bakura you know." Chocolate eyes shot open. He shook his head and winced from the pain that imprinted in his forehead. "Come on Ry, It sounded like your getting worst, we have to tell Baku-"

"No." A small plea interrupted him. Malik sighed pushing Ryou off his chest and into a sitting position. He pouted rubbing his throbbing his head. When he noticed Malik standing up he grabbed hold of his hand making him bent over. "Please Malik."

Ryou sounded hurt, heck, he was hurt. "Ry…" The chocolate eyes looked pass Malik and stared straight into space. "Ryou?" Malik called again. The hand that held him there fell limp as Ryou's head fell foreword hiding his face behind the white jungle.

Malik blinked. He was starting to get worried again. Malik sat in front of Ryou and rested his arms on his knees while looking for any sign on what's going on.

"Ryou, hiding yourself like that doesn't make me less edger to tell Bakura." He cocked his head to the side. The body was starting to shake and the pale hands grasped hold on the jeans. Malik sat up more, he shook his head and patted the white mess. "Fine, I won't tell but please Ryou…stop crying."

Finally the hiccups were heard, droplets of rain fell on his jeans where his hands made small balls with it.

He wasn't crying cause his body was screaming for him to find pain killers. He was crying cause he doesn't want to make his yami to worry more for him. Bakura means to much to him, he just hates seeing him so sad cause of him. And most of all he was crying cause they were…

"Malik?"

The Egyptian perked up. "Yeah?"

Ryou picked his head up, his eyes covered from his hair but were still partly seen. Amusement were playing in those black orbs. "Do you want to play with me?"

WHAHAHAHA!THELINESOFDOOMSTRIKEAGAIN!

Darkness fallen over the land of the sleeping mortals. The moon's grinning smirk was matched as the Cheshire Cat. Dark clouds floated past the smile making the ground be engulfed by the shadows of claws that search for something to play with. Everything was still and silent, waiting for something to happen. But what was that something suppose to be?…

The wooden floors creaked as the body tried it's best to be quiet in the house fallen under the spell of night. He bitten his lip and froze every step he made. The house was still to new to him, it will be awhile till he can find the spots safe to walk on. His eyes searched his surrounds as he slowed his breathing to hear for any misplaced sounds.

None, all in dreamland where they're suppose to be.

Bakura let out a sigh and blinked away the sleep that were in them with the hand free from the glass of water he held. He couldn't sleep, he was worried that his little light was awake again. The sickness didn't give him a goods night sleep for weeks and the result is shown all over his face when he goes in his room in the morning and seeing him drawing with droopy eyes. Ryou never showed Bakura his drawings, not one since he started showing signs of sickness.

Bakura glanced at the door next to him, Malik's door ornament nailed on already to show it's his property now. A little golden Christmas ornament in the shape of Ra glistened in the moon's light. It's red eyes staring back at Bakura like warning for him to move on.

The thief tsked flicking the plastic Ra making it spin. Bakura walked on, sipping the glass of water with a graceful grin. Cold water felt good on hot nights like this.

He chuckled when he passed the Keeper's room that was one over across from the tan hikari. Marik's snores were clearly loud even though the door was closed and that it was muffling him down. That yami can sleep through anything.

A devilish smirk arose on those pale lips. What an evil idea that formed in his little mind to teach Marik to be more alert at night.

Bakura tipped -toed closer to his door, glass of water gripped tightly in hand. He will be sore in the morning after this is through, but it's worth it to see Marik's surprised face soaking wet.

His fingers encased the metal doorknob and turned it slightly. Bakura was about to push it open when something flicker in the corner of his eye. His attention from his evil plan turned to the light that's shining in the darkness. Someone was awake. His someone.

Curious yet bothered, Bakura stepped away from the snoring room and proceeded down the hall. _Ryou, your suppose to be sleep, _He thought when he neared the room. Light talking and giggling could be heard making Bakura become as curious as a cat. _I gave you your sleeping pills…right?_

Bakura thought back, he doesn't remember giving the hikari the pills. Or did he and he forgot. He shrugged taking a quick detour to his room that was across Ryou's and rummaging through his bag for the said pills. Ryou was right…Bakura had his room next to his.

When the little brown bottle was found Bakura popped the top off and turned it over to shake out two little blue pills. He held them to his face, "Did I given them to you yet?" He asked the wind. He shook it off and gotten up.

The cracks around the door was filled in by bright light. The giggling were louder setting Bakura to the conclusion that Malik must have snuck in. Frowning, Bakura set out into the halls standing in the middle eyeing the door cautionary. Just when he was going to grab the knob a new light entered his vision.

Bakura whipped his head down the over end of the hall to see a door wide open and a tan hikari stumbling out yawning. Malik's zombie daze meant one thing…

Who the heck was Ryou giggling with?

Malik turned the lights off in the bathroom and stumbled off to his room. When he opened his door he felt the presence of someone watching him. Malik turned his head lazily and caught eye the thief inches away from the sick angel's room.

Yawning, Malik stretched his arms. "Mornin, Bakura." He said, his arms dropped limped to his sides as he stared at Bakura with clouded, tired eyes.

"Malik, it's midnight." Bakura commented, pointing at the window behind the Egyptian. The sky's dark blanket had new holes in it.

Malik blinked and yawning again he played with his little Ra that was still spinning which way and that. "Oh, that's good." He slowly entered his room with his lavender eyes hidden behind his blonde mess. "But whatever the teacher says, that elephant did ate my homework."

Bakura blinked confusedly as he watched Malik's shadow disappear behind the closed door. He snickered shaking his head. "Maybe, he took the pills." He joked.

It was shorted lived when he heard someone squeaked. Without thinking, Bakura leaned an ear against the door and listened. His hikari's voice could be heard but it sounded like he was playing with someone.

"_You spin me right round, baby, right around._" The sound of papers being scattered and crushed were soon heard as the hikari's voice sang. "No," He heard Ryou say. "This isn't, Ring Around the Rosy…Ok, how about this one?"

Either Ryou borrowed Malik's I-pod again, or he finally lost it and started hallucinating like the doctor said would happen.

All that was heard now was footsteps moving around the room and Ryou saying something about your funny. So cross out the first guess.

Ryou's giggles came back, and his voice was heard again, "No, I don't know that one. Can you teach it to me?"

Bakura leaned in closer. _Who are you talking to, young one?_ That questioned played like a broken record in his mind, going around and around with that same tone you get tired of listening to.

His mind cut short when he heard his hikari say, "But why are the two dead boys fighting? Aren't they brothers like you said?" Bakura shock his head.

That car ride there, Ryou said something about, two dead boys. Could this be what he meant? Bakura's curiosity got the better of him. He needed to know what was going on in his light's room. His fingers gripped firmly on the doorknob, he gulped and gently turned it not to alert the intruder in his room. (If there was one to begin with.)

"Wait, don't!" That sudden cry got Bakura in a state of worry. With one strong push the door flew open. "No, don't go!"

Bakura stood in shook, Ryou looked at him with one hand extended at the wall facing away from the pale teen. The fingers glazing over the painting on the wall as the willow's leaves looked like hands wanting to grab the only living one.

"Ryou, who were you talking to?" Bakura ordered, just the sight of Ryou wanting to even touch the deadly tree was making him uneasy.

Smiling, Ryou got off the ground and patted the wall. "Them." He put simply like the order didn't faze him.

Bakura glared at the tree then at the hikari with a softer look. "Ryou, who are _they_?" That question was floating around all day and it still didn't get an answer.

His smile turned to a pout as Ryou looked back at the wall. "You scared them. Now, they won't come back."

"Stop it!" Bakura gripped Ryou's shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. "Ryou, tell me who are _They_? Why haven't I seen them?"

Ryou whimpered setting Bakura's body to a guilt trip and let loose the caged angel. The hikari stepped away, his back pressing against the wall. "You can't see them." He spoke out. His chocolate eyes holding sadness and shook from the yami's little outburst.

"And why not?"

Ryou watched carefully as his yami crossed his arms over his chest and scowl at him. He didn't like it when Bakura looked like that, it meant he'll never leave till he gets what he wants, which always happens.

"You can't see them cause…" Ryou's eyes downcast, away from the annoyed crimson ones. "Cause I'm the only one that can see them."

Bakura blinked. "What do you mean?" He asked but moments later he started to chuckle. "Oh, are they your imaginary friends?"

"No! They're real! They only like me cause I'm like them!"

Bakura smirked patting the white mess of hair. He tsked and said, "Ok, they are _real_. Just don't let them tell you to glue Marik's head to a desk or steal Malik's I-pod again." He laughed as Ryou pouted.

"Stop laughing at them!" Ryou cried out. His hands swatting away the one on his head. "They don't like being laughed at. They do bad things when someone makes fun of them."

Again the yami laughed. He was getting the joke that Ryou laid out. "Fine, Fine. But if they tell you to stay up all night don't blame me when you get a headache in the morning."

"Bakura!"

He had to smile to that. Ryou was so cute when he whines.

Bakura waved his hands in defense. "Ok, just don't get stressed out cause of it." He smirked but he stopped when he remembered why he came in here. "Ryou, are you tired?"

Ryou shook his head. His white bangs hitting against his eyes.

With a sigh, Bakura reached in his pockets taking out the little blue pills and dropping them in Ryou's hands. "Here, I have a glass of water in my room already."

The hikari stared at the pills and at the yami. "You drugging me?"

Bakura laughed, patting Ryou's head again. "You hang with Malik to long. I'll be back, kay?"

The thief left the room without a second reply from the hikari. He entered his room that was a short walk away from his light's and shivered from the unknown chill blowing around the closed up walls when he opened the door. He shook it off for being cause it's night and grabbed the glass of water, it's glass itself was frozen to the touch making Bakura's fingers go numb from it's strange temperature change.

_Maybe these are one of those 'bad things' Ryou's pretend friends were talking about? _He laughed out loud as he stepped out of his cold room and into the warmth of the halls. Bakura didn't seemed to notice the extra pairs of shadows following him into the other's room.

"Ok, hope you don't mind the water being icy cold." Bakura said as he reentered the room. His eyes glanced away from the glass and to his hikari which was confusing him.

Ryou was looking pass him and to the empty hall. The thief glanced over his shoulder and tsked when he didn't see anything.

"What, is your imaginary friends behind me?" Bakura joked resting a hand on his hip.

The hikari gulped nodding. "Yes, but they look ma-" His words were thrown away when the glass of water was pushed in his face, some of it dripping on his arm.

Bakura grinned forcing the glass in Ryou's free hand that wasn't holding the pills. "I don't care what they're doing, but what your suppose to be doing is taking these pills so you can sleep."

"But, Bakura-"

Bakura frowned pointing at the pills. "Drink, then go to bed." He ordered rapping his own hands with Ryou's and bringing both objects closer to his mouth. "Now, don't make me say it twice."

Ryou shook his head. He and the Egyptians know way to well what happens when Bakura has to say something twice. But Marik doesn't seem to be that fazed of it anymore, even though he gotten a bald spot in the back of his head ages ago cause of that.

Tossing the pills in his mouth, Ryou quickly gulped down the water and sighed out when half of it was gone. "There, done what you said, now can you listen to-"

Bakura shook his head, he pointed at the bed which Ryou whimpered and followed what the yami silently instructed. He couldn't stop glancing at the open door, he saw them. They were mad but Bakura won't listen.

When the hikari jumped into bed Bakura pulled the covers out from under him and over his pale body to his neck. He pushed away the bangs and lightly kissed the hot skin under them. "Good-Night, young one."

His chocolate eyes widen. "Bakura, please-"

Bakura shushed him ceasing the pale angel's cheeks with a steady hand. "What ever your friends are doing, it won't hurt me, remember that. If they aren't real, then they can't harm me." He smiled kissing the tip of Ryou's nose and standing up straight. "I'll see you in the morning. The moving trucks are coming early so we can finally call this place home."

He walked over to the light switch and clicking it off. The room's bright light disappeared into the darkness of night. All that was still visible was the blight white hair that was poking out of the bed. "Good-night." Then he left, closing the door behind him.

Ryou whimpered turning on his side facing the wall. "Good-Night, Bakura." He whispered as he covered his whole head under the safety of his blanket. "I don't want them to hurt you, like they did to the others."

WEEEEEE!HORRORWASHISNAME-O!YEAHFORTHEAWESOMEHORROR!

The bright sun was warm that morning, it's rays burning the skin of the bare Egyptian's back. His forehead wet from sweat as he made his third trip back outside to help carry boxes in. The moving trucks finally came, but they came when the sun peaked over the mountains that surfaced the far corner of the town. That moment meant one thing to Marik, they came Ra damn to early!

"Here, Marik." The Egyptian stiffen from his name. Bakura was helping yeah, but he left all the heavier stuff to him. "These boxes go to Malik's room and the ones on top are for the kitchen." Bakura instructed dumping the boxes in the yami's sore arms.

Marik groaned from the weight of the boxes and glared at Bakura. "Aren't you going to carry any of these heavy things soon? My arms hurt." He whined nearly dropping the cardboard squares.

Bakura smirked grabbing a chair and a poke-a-dot backpack. "But your _so _much better at it then me." He lied, but it wasn't going to work for the hundredth time that morning.

"Oh shut up, your just a lazy thief!" Marik snapped putting the boxes down so he could rub his arms. "And why did they get here so early? I was enjoying my little dream!"

"It couldn't be little if you were moaning out your hikari's name." Bakura sneered watching the keeper blush and growl at him. "Aw, did I upset the Big Bad Wolf?"

Marik barked out, "Watch it, Fluffy. You wouldn't want the _Big Bad Wolf _to tear you to sheds."

The thief shook his head and glanced up as the two movers exited the house. Both men were chanting away as the one with black hair waved his one hand to help show his little tale he was telling. The other laughed as his brown hair bounced when he walked.

Bakura sighed jumping off the oversized moving truck and headed towards the men that looked way younger then they said. "Yo," The men looked at him. The one with brown hair was caught off guard while the black head was glaring at the thief for interrupting his story. "As I recalled this was suppose to be your job, not ours. And where the Ra have you been?"

The blacked hair man huffed brushing his hair back behind his ear before he spoke. "We were carrying the couch to the living room like you said. And it wasn't that long." His tone flat as he spoke making it sound like he didn't really care.

"You were gone twenty minutes!" Bakura yelled but winced when he noticed two pairs of eyes staring at him from the nearly dead garden next to the house.

From his seat on the towel, Malik stood up waving at the thief with his muddy hands. "Bakura, don't be so hard on them!" He shouted unknowing dropping dry dirt on the pale hikari.

"Malik! Your getting dirt on me!" Ryou whined brushing the dirt off as Malik continued to wave.

"Oops." Malik finally caught on as he dropped down to help get the dirt out of the white fluffy hair.

Bakura's attention switched to the brown hair who coughed his throat to speak. "My apologizes for my partner's rudeness, sir." He bowed slightly. "But we're new to the job. Actually," He raised his head to meet Bakura's crimson eyes. "This is our third time out."

The other huffed crossing his arms at his friend's kindness. He was always to kind-hearted for his taste but it grew on him over the years. "Yeah, yeah, Sid, you always make me look like the bad guy."

The one called Sid smiled tugging on the other's uniform. "Oh, come on, Ozzy-kun, it was our fault they didn't get their stuff on time."

Bakura sighed pinching the bridge between his eyes. "Look, I'll let it slide if you actually help us here."

Both Sid and Ozzy nodded walking over to the teen, both of them thinking the same thing. _That's to him, we won't get a tip!_

Marik smirked handing the black haired man the boxes Bakura had given him not so long ago and chucked under his breath when the man almost tipped over. He shot him a glare and walked away to the house, his arms shaking from the weight of the boxes.

Sid grabbed some boxes from the truck and jumped down with ease as he skipped off following his ill tempered friend into the house.

"You know what, Fluffy." Marik started leaning his arm on the thief's shoulder. "Doesn't that remind you of us?"

Bakura sighed shaking the arm off his shoulder. "Nope, Don't see it one bit." He commented not even glancing at the keeper he already knew was grinning at him.

"Oh come on, One is a happy-go-lucky idiot, while the other is a stick-in-the-mud grouch."

The thief turned to him and smirked evilly. "Oh, and I'm the grouchy one, am I?"

Marik's grin grew as he nodded. "Yup, he matches you perfectly!" He stopped and pointed at the thief. "But, he doesn't have the cat appearance like you, though. More like a dog. So watch out, Kitty!" He laughed and dodged the punch the thief made. "See!" He shouted and hopped in the truck right when the thief was about to kick him.

"Get back here, Baka Keeper!" Bakura shouted. His hands slamming on the flooring on the truck to help push him in but something distracted his little game of tag with the Egyptian. He glanced over his shoulder at the one mover examining the windows with the other. He sighed turning away from the truck and to the men. They're going to be there all day if they don't stop acting like kids on a safari trip and looking at all the wild life.

"Hey, this isn't break time you know!" Bakura barked when he was right behind them. Both of them jumped and whirled around frighten at the thief. They were as white as a ghost.

Ozzy weakly pointed at the round window on the top floor with a terrorized face. "D-do you have any o-other kids h-here?" He stutter out, his friend frozen on the spot.

Bakura raised a brow. "No, the only _kids _living here are those two other there." He titled his head at the light's who were painting each other's faces with earth's paint set. Both of them giggling from the cold touches of mud against they're skin.

Sid eeped turning back to Ozzy with his eyes widen and his mouth gasping for air. "It's just like what they all said!" He squeaked out.

This got him curious. "What do you mean? What's wrong with my house?" Bakura asked, of course that question won't be heard.

"Quick, let's finish this and get out of here!" Ozzy exclaimed grabbing the shook brunette and dragging him to the moving truck.

Marik finally jumped out just as the two men hopped right in and running out with piles of boxes in they hands. They ran past Bakura and entered the house to just run back out faster then rabbits on steroids.

The yami's moved out of the way and watched them both zip-zap in and out of the house and truck like blurs. Marik was to busy smirking from the less work he has to do but Bakura on the other hand was curious on what they said. What did they say about the house, again?

"Ooh, look at those two run! I think they had to much coffee this morning, huh Bakura?" Marik joked nudging the thief's ribs with his elbow. But the yami was else where.

Bakura turned to the window the two were looking at before they started this 'Sonic the hedgehog' speed. It looked like a normal window to him. Nothing was out the ordinary to him. Whatever they saw must have been their fears from looking at the huge house for to long.

"Ok, Done!" Bakura jumped and stared at the breathless men before him. From this state, they looked more like young teens then men.

"Oh, um, thanks." Bakura said uneasy. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "How much do I pay you?"

"No! Nothing, Keep it!" The black hair shouted waving his arms rapidly in front of his face as he grabbed Sid's arm. "We're leaving now, good-bye!"

When he was getting pulled away the brunette tried to smile, "Enjoy your new ho-" He yelped looking beyond the thief and ran past Ozzy to the truck. "Hurry up!"

The yami's stared questionably as they watched the truck zoom out of their drive way faster then they thought was unsafe to do. Soon the white moving truck was nothing more then a speck in the distance.

"So…Who hungry?" The silence was broken when Marik spoke. He grinned as he ran to the hikari's who screamed and started to throw dirt balls at the Keeper.

Bakura shook his head tsking. He grinned and turned away from the empty street to the battle field of light versus dark.

Whatever those two movers were staring at, it was staring back at Bakura from that very window. It's eyes holding more then just hated from watching them all play.

* * *

**(1): If you guys don't know, if you grow a weeping willow in your yard and it's shadow grows longer then your body then you die. It's fun learning facts from mom. XP**

**Me: hehe, I love my stupid mutts.**

**Ayume: Yeah, and they act just like the movers. One is a happy idiot while the other is a grouch!**

**Bakura: Sounds more like you two.**

**Marik: ooh, BURN! XD**

**Me and Ayume: T_T We miss Ryou and Malik!**

**Bakura and Marik: Well, To bad!**

**Me: =sighs= anyways, I'm sorry for the late update. I had this half way finish at some point 2 weeks ago but with all the "Buy school junk" and "Cleaning this room!" It was hard to type horror. Plus I love reading and talking to friends on here so...yeah, you get the point.**

**Bakura: Lazy much.**

**Me: YOUR LAZIER IN THIS FIC! O.O**

**Marik: ooh, BURN! XD**

**Ayume: T_T wow, that got old.**

**Me: BUT! T_T...X3 I will work harder on the next chapter and updated it faster for all of you. I love all the reveiwers who left reveiws for me! Free cream puffs for all! =passes them out=**

**Bakura and Marik: We likely!**

**Ayume: Make your own! That's what Raven does! =points at readers= If you review then next chapter we'll do a sneak peak for you all.**

**Me: O_O YAMI!**


	5. One seeks and None hide

**Me: This came out earlier then thought cause 1, I had this as a nightmare and had to write it and 2, I thought you guys might like it. ^w^**

**Ayume: lol, Dude, she got scared when she was writing this! Baka, don't write horror stories at night!**

**Bakura: Haha, scary wolf! And you call yourself a horror fan! XD**

**Marik: If you hate the dark, then you shouldn't write it if you can't stand it! XD**

**Me: T_T hmm...I'm PMSing and have a gun...what were you all saying?**

**Yamis: O_O N-nothing!**

**Me: Good! X3 Now do the disclaimer!**

**Marik: =smirks= The insane chick doesn't own any of us or the show but she does own the shadow people...=looks at the story=...And she doesn't own True Blood?**

**Ayume and Me: THAT SHOW IS THE BOMB!**

**Bakura: O.o...ok, then...enjoy you mortals!**

* * *

Bakura sighed as he pulled out the last picture frame from the moving boxes and hung it on the wall in the, now, decorated main hall. He smiled as he stood back and viewed the wall up and down looking at each frame that held more memories then he remembers. First birthdays together, snow days, beaches with wet hair, everything all four of them did was hung like a second layer of wallpaper.

"I can't believe what we all did." He breathed out. So much memories, yet, such little time to make more with all four of them. Bakura turned and walked away from the museum and headed for the kitchen where Malik is suppose to be unpacking the pots and pans.

When he stepped into the tiled room his ears were welcomed to a loud bang and a curse. He chuckled, "Ok, I do remember that pots go into the cabinets and not the head." He teased.

Malik glared at him while shaking the said pot off his head and letting it fall to the ground. "Yeah, yeah," He bent down to pick up the fallen object and pointed at the cabinets. "And if you haven't noticed, I'm shorter here then our old house."

Bakura shook his head and said, "Yeah, but at least we have more room here then the old place. You and Ryou couldn't even cook on the same stove together without bumping into each other."

Malik nodded climbing back up on the counter and stuffing the pot into the waiting cabinet. "That's true, but, at least we had a place to stay." He closed the door and sighed. "We were all happy there and we knew where everyone was without worrying, but here…" He trailed off as he hopped into a sitting position before continuing. "Don't you think this place is-Oh I don't know-Big?"

Leaning back on the stove Bakura nodded. It worried him it may be to big for just the four of them, but, at least it has more room then they're old place, Heck, They're old home could fit in there.

Just like what Malik said, it'll be harder to know where everyone is. Millions of doors holding away they're secrets, two floors that yet to be explode, and the halls that don't give off light. It was one big maze and they're all the test mice. If one was injured how could they know if they're all the way on the other side? It was one of the many questions Bakura asked himself but he hasn't found all the answers to those mysteries.

"Ok, so it's big." Bakura started after awhile of silence. "It might get hard gettin use to but till then, let's just think of this place as a castle."

"A castle?"

"Yeah," Bakura smiled pushing himself off the stove. "I'll be the King cause I bought this place!"

Malik giggled as he kicked his dangling kicks. "And I'll be the handsome prince that everyone loves!"

"Now your getting it!" Bakura smirked pulling the wooden spoon from the box and the table cloth from another. He tied the blue and green cloth around his neck and posed like a King. "I'm King Bakura, thee best thief and most feared king in the lands! You there sir!" He pointed the spoon dramatically at the laughing teen. "Who might thou be?"

Malik tried to hold down this giggling as he jumped off his seat and grabbed a long kitchen towel from the same box the cloth came from. He tied it around his neck and bowed, "I'm Prince Malik," He spoke in a deep voice and polity like he seen on his favorite shows. "I came to have the hand of thou's daughter."

Bakura huffed pushing his _cape _back while he walked in a circle around Malik. "So, thou thinks thee is worthy for thou's daughter?" He laughed, not cause of the game but from the words they're speaking. He smirked as he smacked the teen's butt with the wooden spoon making him yelp. "Ha, thou's nothing but a scary cat."

With a growl Malik picked up a plastic ladle pointing it at the _king. _"Thou thinks thee scary cat. Ha, I challenge thee to a dual! If thou wins, thou can have the princess's hand in marriage."

The king chuckled thrusting his fake sword at Malik. Malik dodged it and swung his own at the king which blocked it with a bowl and kicked the ladle out of Malik's hand.

"Hey, that's cheating!"

Tsking Bakura pretend to stab the teen and laughed like an evil king. "You have be defected by the best king of the lands! Beat that, sucka!"

Malik gripped the wooden spoon and spun around in a circle gasping and coughing as he finally fell on his back. "The light…I see the light." He whispered out. "It's so beautiful, father, can you hear me? I'm coming soon! Look out, make way for the fair prince that didn't bring home a hot babe for a princess. I shall see you all real soon, I-"

"Die already!" Bakura yelled throwing his cape over the fading away prince. He chuckled as he watched Malik fighting his way out of the tangled cloth.

"Help! A prince can't die under such tacky colors!"

"You picked them out you know."

"…touché." Malik giggled poking his head out and stuck his tongued out. "You didn't let me finish my speech." He whined sounding more of a child then the prince he was acting.

Bakura smirked undoing the table cloth. "Whatever, everyone knows you don't make long speeches before they die."

"Sponge Bob did when Patrick stabbed him with a jellyfish net!" Malik started kicking off the remanding cloth and sat up panting. "So…" Bakura turned to him. "Does this mean I can't have a princess?"

The thief grinned folding the table cloth and dropping it on the counter. "Sorry, but we're sold out. Please come again in about-oh I don't know- five years when we have dogs for sale."

Malik pouted standing up and dusted his pants off. "Awe, but my king wouldn't want me to bring home a bitch."

"Believe me, he would be happy for whatever you bring him. More faster for your ass to move out." He smirked petting Malik's blonde head. "But, this king will take you in."

"Really?"

"Yeah," He stopped and walked away. "Only if your dog of a bride stays outside." He chuckled and moved out of the way when Malik through a spoon over Bakura's head. "You have to pick that up you know."

As the teen grumbled while fetching the spoon Bakura opened the fridge and frown. "So, how do you feel for a mustard noodle cereal?" He groaned out staring at the only items they have in the ice box.

"I say; Gross!" Malik through the spoon onto the table and winced as it slide off. Before Bakura could move Malik whined, "…I'll get it." And dragged himself to the other side.

Bakura sighed closing the door and straighten up. "Well," When he got the teen's attention he smirked. "Looks like we need to go into town to buy food."

Malik got curious and said, "We? You mean Ryou and you?"

The thief shook his head and pointed at the door. "Ryou is sleeping off the pills right now and I don't think he would be lively in the store." He shrugged. "And besides, Marik would rather catch up on his shows instead of going into the new neighborhood."

With the wooden spoon stuffed messily in the drawer Malik looked up, "Can I choose the cereal?"

Bakura smiled getting ready to leave the semi-cleaned room. "Shoots," He said waving for Malik to follow. "But, It has to be something Ryou will like, too."

Malik hopped after him, an imaginary tail wagging behind him. "Ok!"

Both teens wondered off into the unfinished house. Dodging and avoiding the boxes that yet to be open and welcomed to they're new territory. The once bare walls were staring back at them with the eyes of the faces in the frames. Chairs and little desks lined up against the walls while the curtains covered them like blankets when a gust of wind blew on them away from their windows.

When the teens rounded the next corner a blast of screams and cries burned in their ears. Bakura, who was already use to the cries of misery walked on. He stopped inches away from the blood red couch and huffed crossing his arms.

"You know you could wake the sleeping patient with all this noise." Bakura stated loud enough when the woman finally stopped her pathetic screaming and started running from the make-believe monster. When she started screaming again Bakura growled grabbing the remote and switching off the Tv. "Didn't you hear me?"

"Hey, it was getting good!" The Keeper snapped swiping back the little clicker and turning the Tv back on.

Bakura glared at him before saying, "Look, can you watch Ryou while Malik and I go to the store?"

Marik huffed. He finally turned down the volume when the screaming's were getting to him. "Watch a sleeping, non-moving, drugged out teen? Sure, why not." Marik amused leaning back in a laying position with his arm as a pillow. "It's not like he's going anywhere."

"Believe me, he'll surprise you at his little _act_." The word came out like an annoyed tone. With Ryou waking up and giggling away like a school girl at times when he least expect it, it all equals up to him either not taking his pills, or…Ok, maybe he doesn't have a second guess.

The Keeper tsked turning the channel when the Head-on commercial popped up. "Yeah, yeah, and when I check up on him he'll be sleeping while a trail of drool will be riding down his mouth." He teased as the channel surfing stopped to an episode of Tom and Jerry. "Ha, stupid cat can't even catch a mouse."

Bakura sighed brushing away his hair. He eyed the clock and pouted. "We'll be back around 12. Kay?" He turned back to the Keeper which wasn't listening fully to him. "Watching television will give you cancer."

"Sure it will." Marik's bored tone indicated he was lost in his own world and nothing would bring him back. He chuckled before switching it back to his horror movie.

Again Bakura huffed throwing his arms in the air defeated as he turned to leave. He smirked when he saw Malik covering his ears from the loud screaming. When Bakura patted his head Malik looked up at him, his eyes asking if they were leaving yet. Bakura nodded and lead the teen out of earshot of the screeching the fake monster made.

Marik smirked to himself and waited for about a minute till he clicked on the mute button. The house gave off an uneasy feeling without the bashing of the loud cries for help.

He sat up and listened carefully for the sound of the car's motor turning on. When he was sure it had drove off Marik kicked off the couch and ran to the stairs where he jumped up at them like a wild cat. He may not be as balanced as Bakura when doing so but at least he was as fast.

Without slowing his pace, Marik slammed side first into his room. His eyes scanned the room till they landed on a moving box clearly hidden in the corner and away from all the others. "Bingo!" Marik nearly skipped over to it if it wasn't for his floor being occupied by the square mouths of packing.

Ripping off the top the Keeper stared lustily at the cover of the movie case he held. It only meant one thing; a whole afternoon of watching nothing but fangirl screaming, popcorn choking, uncensored, season 3 of True Blood. Nothing makes this Keeper happier then to watch _his _Sam transform back to his mortal self without nothing to cover that body of his.

Of course Bakura thinks it'll rout his brain from all the juicy things that go on in there, but he hasn't seen Eric yet.

Being Marik, he would fly down those flight of stairs and forget that he didn't have airbags or wings to cushion his fall but no, instead, he walked out of the room and eyed the hallway. He did promise to check up on the sick angel.

Careful not to make the floor boards moan or cheek Marik took slow, big steps to the room all the way on the other side, which was losing his alone time. Reaching the door a thought accord to him. If what Bakura said was true about him being a little _actor, _wouldn't he be up and about right now?

Marik pushed the door open and sighed in relief. "Guess, this babysitting job will be easier then I thought." He whispered as he grinned at the sleeping form before him.

No signs of fakeness was on that pale face as it breath out in slow gasps. His blanket-unpacked and already being used- moved in a steady pace up and down on his chest with every air he took in. Lavender eyes looked the room over, he started to unpack but it didn't look like he touched much but the nick-nacks on the desk by his bed and the poster on the outside of his door with some anime character doing their famous pose.

"Lazy bum," Marik teased stepping out of the room. Something flickered in the corner of Ryou's room but when he turn towards it it vanished. He blinked and shrugged it off. "Damn kid and his toys." He turned out of the room, shutting the door with him.

The grin on his lips grew to a lust filled smirk as he glanced at the DVD case in his hands. "Fun time!" He shouted, forgetting who's room he was standing in front of. He dashed out of the hall and jumped over the railing barley falling over at the middle of the stair case. Marik regained his balance and hopped down the reminding steps. Nothing was about to stop him from watching his Sam taking the spot light.

Popping the disc into the DVD player-which took him while to figure out how to put together- he hopped onto the couch and squealed when the main screen came up. If the others were here, or for Ryou's case; awake, they would of called him a fangirl.

'_I wanna do bad things with you.' _The speakers sang letting each one of the notes fly to the Egyptian's ears with such pitch it burned. He loved the theme song, it matched the episodes so well. His lips mouthed the words to the theme, he knew it by heart. When the opening song ended Marik sat back, his arms behind his head as he watched with such kid eyes.

Half way through the one hour episodes Marik was already so drawn in he didn't realized the extra words that seem out of place from the fight scene. In fact, he doesn't remember Bill giggling like a child while he threaten one of the kidnappers. He shook it off thinking his earring is going weird from the volume of the Tv. He laid down without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Come on Bill, I know you can beat these sucka's easy!" He yelled at the screen. If he had any, Marik would be throwing popcorn at the box.

"But why doesn't he?"

"Cause those werewolves have a sliver chain around his neck." He stated. He blinked and rolled off the couch when a head of white popped over him. "Damn It Ryou!" He snapped rubbing his sore bottom.

Ryou giggled hopping over the side of the couch and sitting perfectly on the seat Marik was at. "Aw, but I wanted to know what you were doing."

Marik sat up glaring at the innocent acting teen but it soften. "Aren't you suppose to be sleeping?" He asked then he remembered what Bakura said. "Did you even _take _your pills?"

The teen giggled again bouncing slightly on the cushion. "Don't you want to play with me instead?" He said making a cat like grin as he swung his legs over the back of the couch and stared at Marik in an up-side down world. "And besides," He stated pointing at the Tv. "You seen this episode already."

The yami blinked finally getting off the ground. "How do you kn-"

"_They _told me." He broke in with a happy tone in his voice. "_They _even told me you should stop fantasying that Sam is taking his clothes off only your you." Ryou smiled, one Marik hadn't seen for a good while, yet, it was creeping him out.

"…who are they, young one?" Marik got annoyed Ryou knew about the Sam thing, but, he was curious who told him.

Ryou hopped off the couch and ran around Marik in a circle chanting, "Play with me, play with me, play with me!" The yami tried to grab the happy teen but he ran right through those hands like nothing. He stopped mid-second behind Marik and tapped the dizzy Yami's shoulder. "If you play with me I won't tell Bakura your watching True Blood with me standing right here."

Marik spun around and grabbed the teen's shoulders, who was laughing his head off and flailing his arms around. "Fine!" Marik shouted over the laughter. "One game. That's it!"

If Marik's ears weren't already sore from the volume from the Tv then the squealing Ryou was making would of killed them off by now.

"Yah, Marik will play with me!" Ryou screamed slipping out of his hold and running to the door with his arms outstretched making airplane noises. One thing came to Marik's mind when he watched Ryou run out the door and back into the room;…

The pills made him INSANE!

Ryou stopped and pouted at the yami.

Marik raised his brow. "What?"

"Aren't you going to count?"

"What?"

Ryou skipped over to the yami, his pouting shifting to a playful smile. He yanked on the tan arm tugging him to the wall. "You count to 50 while I hide!"

Marik sighed stealing his arm back. "You want to play hide and seek?"

If possible, Ryou head could of fallen off from how fast he nodded. It was making Marik sick from the inhuman movement, wait, scratch that, _Everything _Ryou was doing right now was making him sick.

"Alright, alright already!" Marik snapped as Ryou was spinning him in a circle. When the teen froze from his voice he turned up to him and pouted. Marik flinched. "Um…I mean…1...2..."

Ryou eeped running off and knocking over the remote that was on the edge of the couch. When his figure was out of site Marik smirked and sat back down on the couch just as the werewolves came into view.

The remote safely back in his hand he turned up the volume. He'll find the hikari when that episode ends and besides, it wasn't like he was going anywhere…right?

His stomach turned and tossed not letting him to enjoy the ending of his show as he thought. He grunted as he stood up, his hands on his hips as he headed to the Tv to switch it off. "Great, just when I thought I would get a little alone time that little runt wakes up. What's next?" Man, Ra was wishing he hadn't said that.

Just when the screen turned black something caught in the Keeper's eye. A shadow figure was reflecting off the glass and staring at him from the doorway. Marik blinked at the figure then turned to the door. No one, just empty space. While Marik continued to stare at the doorway, the figure in the screen watched him, then walked way as it's body vaporized into dark smoke.

"Ryou?" Marik called out stepping away from the Tv and out to the hall. He eyed both sides with a raised brow. "Hey, hide and seek means _hiding _while I _look _for you!"

Marik wondered out of the room. He scratched his head as he searched the hall that was in his view. "…might as well." He shrugged jamming his hands in his pockets and strolling down the hall he was staring at not so long ago. "Oh where, oh where could the little angel gone." He sang out poking his head into open doors and kicking closets open. No Ryou in sight.

"Come on Ry!" He shouted pulling the dancing curtains out to look for the body they wanted to find. None was found. "At least give me a sign, this house is to big for a game like this."

There a was pause in Marik's steps as he listened. Giggling…a door closing…and footsteps. He smirked turning around and running down the hall in top speed. The faster he found him, the faster he can watch his show.

"Gotta yah!" He ran passed the main hall to the room he was sure he heard him. The kitchen!

Right as he stopped at the titled flooring his breathing came out in gasps of air. The atmosphere was getting harder to breath but he didn't take no note. Marik stepped into the room with lavender eyes darting from corner to corner.

"I know your in here." He commented as he gripped the table for support. "You can't hide from me forever, young one. I'm the master at hunting games."

His head shot up as he heard giggling. Of course his wild side was coming out as the giggling was getting louder when he closed in to the mop closet. "You have to do better then that Ryou!" He pulled open the door with such force it almost fell off it's hinges. "Found yo…" He stopped short when he realized he found nothing but a mop and a broom. The mop's head was white, yes, but that wasn't the head he wanted.

He closed the closet and huffed. "Sneaky little ninja." He said. In the corner of his eye he saw white. And it was moving! "Ah Ha!" He spun around and got a glimpsed of white hair round the corner out of the kitchen. The game was till on.

Marik skidded out and gazed down the corridor. Looking closely, he saw moving shadows running away from him. He smirked running after it. And he thought this wasn't going to be a fun afternoon.

"You can't run from me forever, young one! I will catch you!" He shouted, a little playful tone in his voice as he rounded another corner following the white that seemed to always be out of sight when he finally catches up to it.

When did this become Alice in Wonderland? More importantly, why was _he _Alice?

Again, Marik stopped in his tracks. He blinked when he realized where he was. He was back in the main hall. "This can't be right!" He looked behind him at the hall he just ran from. No way he was running in a big circle.

"Marik!"

The Keeper jumped, searching where that voice came from. His eyes landed on the miss shaped curtain. He smirked couching down and sneaking up to it. The curtain was in a form of a body, and there was only one body it could be of. When he was just inches away he bent lower, and with one jump, sprang at the giggling fabric. Hugging, grabbing, and wrestling with the body that laid under it.

"ha, I win!" Marik shouted triumphantly as the figure in his arms trashed around trying to get out. "Oh, come on, I won so that's that!" His smiled grew as the fabric stopped and froze leaning over giving up. "Oh, now you give up. Good, cause I want to watch True Blood now." He stated as he started to untie the bundle.

But what was inside he didn't inspect. In fact, he would of loved to at least got something instead of nothing. He stood there, his body shook as he looked at the emptiness in his arms. It moved though, and thrashed around when he held it, how could there be nothing?

"What the Ra is going on?" Marik through the curtain at the wall and glared at it with both anger and fear. Things don't move on their own, it's unnatural. He stepped away from it like it would spring out and attack him if it could.

There it goes again, Marik flinched now when he heard the giggling. It was loud and clear like the one doing it-he hopes is Ryou-was right next to him. He gulped. Marik turned away from the discarded curtain and headed to the stair case. If anything, wouldn't he hide in his room?

Marik sighed when he paused at the stair case. He glanced up and swore when he saw moving shapes dancing among the walls. "Ryou, I'm not going to play anymore!" He shouted to the second floor. The shadows stood still as if listening to him. "Come on, I'll play something else with you if you come down."

Only silence reached his ears as his stomach gave off an uneasy feeling. Cold air washed over him like waves causing him to shiver. He eyed the second floor with sharp eyes but inside, he was scared, scared there was more then this little game they were playing.

"Ryou!" Marik called out again with a more harsh tone. The shadows hadn't moved for awhile. "I'm coming up!"

To tell you the truth, he didn't want to go up there. His mind may have told him to look for Ryou but his body refused. It was like it was feared at what the outcome was if he gone up.

A large bang was heard up stairs making the yami jump and stare at the top floor. Something was finally moving up there again and it was something he was curious to know.

Finally, regaining the strength in his legs, he moved forward, one leg already outstretched. "Ryou?" Marik took one step on the stair case and everything came to him to fast. He felt like all eyes were on him, their sources unknown. A cold breeze ran past him making him shiver and look away.

As he did this he saw the white head again, this time, the body was in view, it's back facing him like it was waiting for him to follow. Marik straighten up gazing the body over, it looked like a stranger to him.

"Young one?…Ryou?" After the name was called the body flew down the hall that was beside it leaving only the emptiness for Marik to look at. It took awhile for Marik to register that it was waiting for him. When he found this out he took no second thought as he jumped away from the stairs and ran after the stranger with the angel's hair.

As his figure disappeared beyond the corridors the shadows started to move again. This time, their voice's could be heard in the wind as whispers. They all were going the same way, down the hall on the second floor to the room where it all started…

Marik followed the boy down hallway and hallway. _Where is he taking me?_ He thought as he made a sharp turn around the bend and saw the white locks disappear down another hall. He grunted. His chest was on fire from all the running and the air was getting harder and harder to breath the further he followed him. Something was telling him to turn back and forget about this whole game-but he forgotten it was a game. When he turned another corner he stopped dead in his tracks.

He watched as the teen descended down the stairs to a room Bakura forgotten to mention; The basement. Then, all trace of white hair was gone, down the darkness like a hungry mouth. Marik gulped, _why did Ryou go down there?_

Taking a nervous step, Marik headed towards the welcoming open door. His blood pounding in his ears making the world go mute. He hated this. The game was one thing, but why in the most darkest room in the whole bloody house?

"Ryou?" Marik squeaked out when he was standing in the doorway looking down at the dark abyss. The fear was shown on his features. "Hey, why don't you answer me?" He yelled, he didn't notice he was gripping the frame on the door so he could get a closer look in the dark.

Nothing, no answer for the question he put in the air. Sighing, Marik pulled up and glanced behind him. He could turn back now and wait till Bakura and Malik to come home. Then they could get the little hikari out of the basement. But, that was the easy way out, a cowards chose.

But he would live with it if it meant he doesn't need to enter that place.

Agreeing to himself Marik nodded and turn fully around. He was about to walk away when he heard someone walking. Worst; it was right behind him.

"Marik? Aren't you going to play with me?"

He gulped, that was a different voice. With forced willpower, he peaked over his shoulder. Something was moving in the darkness, and it was coming into view from down there. When Marik turned back around slowly and unwilling he could make out a silhouette in that blackness. It looked anything like little angel.

It's body was but a mist, a dark mist that constituted into the appearance of a human body but the air around it was demonic. It froze from it's steps and it must of felt someone watching it cause it swung it's head towards the Keeper in such speed it gave Marik neck pains just from watching. Lavender eyes widen looking at the head that was in an angle that was inhuman. It was starting at him, but it was unknown to what it wanted. That is, till it turned it's body fully at him, it's features switching from mist to a disappearing shadow. Only it's outline remain.

Marik gulped stepping back. "W-who are you?" He asked but instead of it growling or letting out a voice that he only heard in horror movies, none happened, but, it did started to move. Moving up the stairs towards him!

Every step it took is like it made the air around it die and replacing it with a dark mass that suffocated you. It was faceless, giving Marik's fear about the dark more of an excuse to torment him. But he could tell it was looking at him, with a face that seem to lost in it's own darkness.

When it reached the stairs Marik stumbled back, his lavender eyes widening. It wasn't walking up it, no, it fell on top of them, then started to drag it's body. The limbs it dragged twisted making the Keeper's stomach twist in pain.

Marik watched in horror as it neared, whenever it made contact to it's second grab of a step it's body disappeared and reappeared five steps up like someone hit the remote on fast-forward.

"W-what are you?" Marik didn't even notice he spoke. But when those words reached the shadow's ears it stopped, it's one hand extended upward. It's head made a creak when it looked up to him in that angle that was inhuman. As it did that the eyes were finally flashing open. That set him off!

Taking a step away from the door, Marik tripped falling onto his back and yelped when the dark hand was in his view again. The body was slowly following it.

"Get away from me!" Marik screamed kicking the hand back and covered his ears when the body let out a nail on blackboard screech. "SHUT UP!" With one of his kicks, it hit point blank on the door, closing it and the screams inside.

Lowering his hands, Marik stared at the door. His heart was pounding so hard it felt like it broke his ribs from all that thrashing. His forehead had a line of sweat sticking his blonde bangs to them. After a moment of complete silence from behind the door finally Marik let out a sigh of relief. "What…what was that thing?" He gasped out holding his head in his hands as he tried to calm his body down. He couldn't believe it, none of it, he just wanted to watch his shows, play that stupid little game with a Ryou that seemed like a stranger to him, but this…It was to much for him.

Marik poked his head out from his hands and glared at the door. No matter what, he would never enter that room-heck, even the hallway too, ever again.

After what felt like hours to the teen, Marik stood uneasy off the ground. He leaned one arm on the wall for support as he eyed the door. Something like that wouldn't be quiet that long, right?

When he took a step back and was about to turn tail out of there when he heard it again. The screeching! "Shut. Up!" Marik yelled running down the halls, the walls he passed felt like they were closing in on him. He yelled, screamed, but who could listen? He was alone!

He rounded corner after corner, the noise from the shadow still following him. He wanted to escape, get as far away from it all. Heck, he wants his hikari and the thief!

After rounding off the next corner Marik ran straight into someone sending them both down. Groaning Marik pushed his body up and rubbed his head. "What I hit?"

"The same person you hit the other day, now Get Off!"

Marik jumped off the thief's chest and watched him get up and glare at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Bakura yelled placing his hands on his hips. "Am I a magnet to all your crashings?"

"Somethingwastryingtogetme!" Marik rushed out. His breathing turning into gasps remembering the horror he went through. When he finally saw those eyes on that…that _Thing, _it was like it was going to rip his soul out.

Bakura raised a brow and sighed scratching the back of his head. "Marik, tell me again," He stared at the Keeper with a softer, yet, annoyed look. "What happened?"

Marik controlled his breathing and burst out, startling the thief in the progress. "I was watching Tv while you guys left and I wanted to watch my True Blood so when I put it on Ryou popped up over me scaring the hell out of me, but he acted like some three year old on crack or something cause he was running around in circles! He wanted me to play hide and seek with him which turned to some messed up game cause when I heard or saw him it turned out he wasn't even there! Heck, the curtain came to life and died in my arms!"

Bakura nodded, still not getting the whole juice of what the scared teen was talking about.

"Then I saw Ryou run down some hallway!" Marik continued pointing down the hall he was in. "And then he went down some stairs to a Basement you forgotten to mention to me! And this weird looking shadow thing came out of no where and turned all "The Grudge" on me when it was coming up the stairs and-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Bakura interrupted silencing the Keeper. Bakura put his hands on Marik's shoulder shaking him. "This shadow thing, did it have red eyes? Yes or No?"

Marik nodded smacking the pale hands off him. "Yeah…how did you know?" When he saw Bakura's face twist in one of shook and fear he sighed. "Neva mind, but, Ryou's down there! With that shadow whatever!"

Bakura shook his head. "no, he isn't."

"What, but I saw hi-"

Again he was interrupted. "No, when we came home Malik went to check on him. He said he was sleeping in his bed, in the same position since we left."

Marik's jaw dropped. "What?" He yelled getting Bakura startled again. "No, I saw him, he was running around _everywhere_! Like I said, he acted like a kid on crack!"

Bakura sighed turning around and walking away. "Come on, I'll show you." He waved at him to follow, which Marik did after some time.

When they reached the stairs to the second floor their little trip ended short. Malik walked down the stairs, a yawning Ryou behind him trying his best not to trip over his own feet as he made his way down the steps. His brown eyes blinked and he smiled, but it wasn't the real thing they wanted to see.

"Hi, Bakura. Hi, Marik." He slurred out, stretching his arms over his head.

If possible, Marik's world crashed down. "Were you really sleeping in your room this whole time?"

Ryou hopped down the last steps and tilted his head at the question. "I think so, why, did I go somewhere?"

Bakura snickered patting the messy white locks. "Oh, I think the horror movies finally got to Marik." He teased and laughed when Marik shot him a glare.

"_They _didn't get to me, dumbass!" He snapped crossing his arms over his chest. "And what I saw was real! It even was trying to grab me!" Marik blinked and kicked Bakura's shin. "Oh, and Thanks for telling me about the basement!"

The thief yelped hugging his leg as he hopped on his good leg. He glowed at Marik and stomped on his foot sending Marik to his own pain trip. "Oh, and it's my fault you didn't ask?"

"Yes it is!"

Malik sighed tugging Ryou's sleeve shaking the teen out of his daydream. "Hey, Ry. Bakura and I went to the store, want to go eat breakfast while they finish their little fight?"

Ryou half nodded and yawned into his hand. As he did this a cough rose up making the teen grip hold of Malik's shoulder as he coughed into his hand. The bickering yami's stopped, watching in concern as the angel lose more of his light. Bakura bit his lower lip and turned away, he hated this.

When it ended, Ryou was breathing out harshly, his throat was torn. He weakly glanced up at Malik and a frown was plastered on his lips. "Sorry, Malik." He gasped out, pushing himself off the Egyptian and swaying from where he stood.

Malik shyly smiled rapping his arm around the teen's shoulder. "It's all good. Now come on, there's a box of Twinkies with our names on it!" His voice sound of one as a happy child.

When they're silhouettes disappeared into the kitchen Marik coughed to clear the tense in the air. "So…" When the thief didn't stir he sighed poking the white head. "If Ryou was asleep like he said, then who the heck was I playing hide and seek with?"

Bakura shook his head, he didn't even glance at the Keeper as he spoke. "Don't know, it might be the feeling of a new house."

"But I could feel him and see him! No way it was all in my head."

Again Bakura shook his head but this time he looked at Marik. "It might be lack of sleep." He stated turning back around. "But, that thing you _thought _you saw in the basement, it might be nothing but the dark playing games with you."

"But," he gulped lowing his voice. "It looked so real."

"Marik, I thought I saw the same thing in the car before we even got here. Remember, I was up the whole time driving, so I shook it fall as of lake of sleep or being alone in the dark." Bakura turned towards the kitchen. He could see through the window over the counter that Malik was acting out the game they were playing that morning. "And besides," He turned back to Marik. "The only thing I'm focus on is spending the last of Ryou's days in laughter, not sorrow."

The Keeper's eyes downcast away from the thief's. "Yeah, that little runt needs it." He didn't know why, but, something crossed his mind. "Oh, Bakura, Ryou was saying something about _they _were telling him things. You know anything about that?"

Bakura chuckled and grinned. "Oh, those guys. They're Ryou's _imaginary_ friends. He told me they do bad things when someone laughs at them."

Marik raised a brow. "Did he told you what these _bad things _are?"

Bakura smirked placing his hands on his hips again. "Oh, I don't know. But all I know is, he told me they don't like me."

Marik tsked copying Bakura's stance. "Ha, who wouldn't."

The thief punched his shoulder playfully before strolling away. "Whatever. Come on, I don't think those two will be leaving us any Twinkies left."

Before following the white hair man, Marik glanced nervously over his shoulder at the second floor. He forgot to mention about those shadows that were up there. He shrugged, _I'll tell him next time. _He heard his name being called and he grinned running into the room of laughter and light atmosphere.

Why couldn't he see them? They were right there looking over the railing watching every movement he did. Many faceless forms could be seen in the light, their body's were like that of a heat wave from a fire. They muttered whispers to one another into the wind hoping it would be carried to those of the living. Seems like the healthy can't hear the ones of the dead.

They got tired of their voices being unheard and each one of them soon became transparent, disappearing like a candle being blown out. All were gone but one. That lonely one continued to stare off into the other room. It's form so much different then the others but yet, so alike his.

The figure stood away from the railing and walked down the hall to it's room. It needed to rest if it wanted to be seen again and hold back the one that will cause harm to it's equal.

"_One bright day, in the middle of the night. Two dead boys got up to fight..._"

* * *

**Bakura: Hey, why does Marik get all the screen time?**

**Marik: ^w^ Cause I'm special!**

**Me: yeah, special Ed! XD**

**Ayume: T_T Man, that joke got old!**

**Me: Your older then me!**

**Ayume: IN SPIRIT!...=smirks= Since you got me mad, I think I'll do the sneek peak now!**

**Me: O_O Wait yami no-**

**TV: =switches from screen to screen= (Warning: they're not in order and may or may not be in the next chapter, but they will be in the following one.)**

**"Weird, I thought these were fresh when I first bought them."**

**"Bakura, there is no such thing as shadow people!"**

**"_They _said not to laugh at them, remember?"**

**"Ryou, why are you going into the basement?"**

**"I had a nightmare...Can I sleep with you?"**

**Ayume: There! One perveiw for each review!**

**Me: T_T **

**Bakura: Oo, I think you made her mad!**

**Marik:...didn't she say she had a gun?**

**Yamis: O_O =runs away=**

**Me: T_T...^w^ =shots the water gun= It's nice to be a girl and a trickster! =points it at readers= Reveiw! Don't worry it's water! REALLY!**


	6. Mysterious visit and unknown writing

**Me: ^w^ I'm back! And sorry for the lateness, I was to busy with other fics! XD**

**Ayume: And for once, that's true.**

**Marik: You know, your readers could kill you for making it late.**

**Me: T_T but they love me!...even if only few people read the last chapter.**

**Bakura: That's cause you updated it at night. You know people won't see it.**

**Me: TT-TT Yeah, but I was happy that I finished a chapter so early!**

**Ayume: =sighs= If you guys are reading this, please (If you didn't) read the last chapter, cause it'll help to know what's going on...kinda.**

**Marik: Raven doesn't own any of the characters but the ones you haven't seen on the show...no duh!**

**Bakura: =smirks= She wishes she owns them though.**

**Me: T_T don't remind me.**

**Bakura: Enjoy Mortals! And don't die from her writing! Bwhahaha! =gets hit by a frying pan= 6.9 =falls over=**

* * *

Ryou hummed a tune to himself as he strolled down the hallways. His hips swaying with the beat in his head. He loved this song, yet, he has no idea what it's called. _They _taught it to him when he first got there but _they _don't want him to know what's it's called. Ryou didn't mind though, he's just happy to have people like them around. Even if they don't know that he can't he up and about so much.

The afternoon sun shined through the naked windows brightening up his way. The wind tickled his neck as the white locks blew off his shoulders and rode in the wind. It was fun coming down this corridor, it was the only one that _they _can't follow him down. A perfect way to be alone.

Ryou stopped and turned his head to the window. "I wonder…" Opening the window more a great gust of wind blasted in his face and settled down to a little breeze. Blinking his eyes from the dryness it caused, Ryou poked out. "Where, oh, where are you?" He asked in a sing a song voice.

Brown eyes scanned the semi-dead garden under the windowsill and to the stone walkway that was cracking on some of the sides. To the large tree in the front and to the dark patches of grass here and there, Ryou continued to search. Then he found it.

"Bingo!" Ryou cheered, but his throat wish he didn't. Ignoring the pain rising up from his lungs, the hikari ran down the rest of the hall.

His trip lasted only a few minutes when he was standing in front of the main doorway. Looking over his shoulders for any sign of the yami's and best friend, he opened the door ever so slowly and slipped right through.

When outside, Ryou closed the door and flinched when it made a creak. He held his breath listening. He wasn't suppose to go outside by himself. Bakura said, since this is a new neighborhood, he doesn't know what kind of people live here. But, he was only going out for a second, it's not like anyone will come around here. _They _said so themselves.

"Now…" Ryou breathed out after the coast was cleared. He hopped down the steps and around the house where the window he looked out of was.

The hikari stopped after sometime. The windows all neatly lined up for him. "1...2...3..." He counted passing each one with a nod. After reaching around nine, the curtain of the open wide window suddenly flapped in his face. He squeaked pulling it off and sighed.

"Great, now the curtains want to eat me." He said laughing at his own joke. Ryou stood in front of his window and looked ahead. A pout plastered on his lips. "But, I saw you around here." He said getting down on his knees and feeling the ground.

Pale hands gently gliding over the dead grass. Brown eyes searching for the lost item he saw outside that window but was now suddenly disappeared.

Ryou bit his lower lip grabbing a handful of dirt and throwing it across the lawn. He sat up, crossing his arms over his chest. He huffed glaring at the ground like it was it's fault.

"Great," He muttered slightly slouching on his legs. "Now, Bakura will get mad at me for losing my pills…again." Ryou sighed going back to crawl on the ground again. "At least I can say Malik lost them, it _was _his fault I brought them outside."

Shaking his head, he pouted. "Nah, I don't want Malik in trouble. Bakura is in his protective-mother mood, anyways." Ryou giggled, a image of a girly looking Bakura in a sundress screaming at a puppy Malik. Then, there was Marik in the background, smoking a pipe while reading a newspaper not even caring what was going on.

It seemed like that at times. Malik or him braking something and Bakura will be the one giving the lecture. Marik only yells at them if it was something of his, nothing else, but _his _things.

Ryou shook his head with a playful smile playing on his lips. Knowing it or not, Ryou thinks of them all like a big, weird, messed up family.

That smile, oh so sweet and innocent, soon died down. Ryou hung his head foreword. "Our family will be losing a member soon, I know it." His voice trembled. He didn't know what he has, but it was painful, and growing more painful with each passing day. No one tells him what he has, but he doesn't even want to know anymore.

It's already to painful to know he might not have that many days left.

"…Bakura…"

A great shadow cast over the hikari suddenly blocking all light from touching his pale skin. "Are you looking for these?"

With a start, the teen looked up and whimpered. There was an unknown man standing in front of him. In that angle he was in, he couldn't make out what he looked like but that he was holding the pills bottle.

Giving an uncertain nod, Ryou lowered his head more. Now he was wishing he never came outside.

The man must of thought he was welcomed cause he crouched down on the spot making Ryou jump to a sitting position, his arms in front of him protecting himself the best he can.

"Don't be afraid, I'm a friend." He said in an accent. The hikari took a quick look at the strange in front of him. The man had on an old fashion black suit with a white undershirt. Dark brown hair neatly combed back in a little ponytail. The face was naked of any facial hair, yet, had some wrinkles here and there even though he looked pretty young. The weird thing about this man Ryou thought was out of place for his look, was that he wasn't wearing any shoes.

The man smiled and outstretched his hand to pet Ryou's head but the teen flinched. "Oh, are you still scared?"

Ryou nodded again scooting back. "My yami told me not to talk to strangers." His voice was weak, he didn't like this man. He didn't feel right to him.

The man's smile didn't faze. He didn't take a second thought as he petted the white locks. "That's a good boy, you neva talk to strangers. But I'm no stranger." He stopped for a moment to look at the teen with a soften stare. "What's your name by any chance."

He swallowed hard. Ryou didn't like being touched by no one but the three that are unaware that he's here by himself. "…R-Ryou…" Ryou stuttered. Bakura told him never tell any stranger his name, but this man, it's like he was draining his mind and taking control, forcing him to talk.

"Ryou, huh? What a cute name." Again, the man petted him but this time on his shoulder. "You know who I am, Ryou?"

The teen shook his head and wince at the knot in his throat. His lungs started to burn, but it only started when he touched him. It could be that he was stressed out about all this, but it was hurting badly.

"I'm the old owner of this house." He spoke taking his hand away, much to Ryou's relief. "I grew up here when I was a youngster." His tired eyes looked at the house like watching an old memory come to him. "Me and my family moved into this house and loved it like a second mother." He sighed turning his attention back at Ryou. "It's such a shame this isn't my home anymore."

Ryou frown, he forgotten all about the stranger danger Bakura told him, and sat down more comfortably on the hard dead ground. His head in an angle watching the man with curiously instead of fear. For some reason, he always becomes more settled when seeing another sad or frighten, no matter what the situation is. Another reason Bakura never leaves his side.

"Why did you move if you loved this place?" Ryou asked. He moved a piece of hair out of his face and smiled at the grown up.

A smile crept on his lips. Like Ryou, the man sat on the ground not caring that his suit would get dirty. "It's a long story, really. You see, our family was of five." As he spoke Ryou listened, the pain in his lungs dieing down to nothing but a tickle.

"There was father and grandma." The man held up his fingers and pushing them down one by one for each member he said. "My two younger brothers and me." He grinned. "Those two would always fight, no matter what it was about, those two would go all out just to prove they aren't going to let it down." He chuckled. "I remember this one time, when we went to the park and there was only one swing left, they fought each other on who will get it but it turns out, cause of that fighting, someone else took it. They came home with cuts and bruises and long faces."

Ryou laughed, that sounded like something Marik and Bakura did at their old neighborhood. "Those two must of really not like each other, huh?"

The man nodded, "Yes, but they can't hate each other cause they're family." He said. He grabbed a roach that was walking by his bare feet and flung it. "Funny thing is, they may be twins but they surely don't act like the other-expect about fighting all the time." He laughed at the comment and sighed. "Those two…"

Ryou blinked leaning back on his arms. "You didn't say they were twins."

The man gave a start. "I didn't? My, I'm sorry."

"It's ok." The hikari smiled. "So, what's the difference between them you were saying."

"Well," He put a thoughtful finger on his chin. "The older twin was a troublemaker. Always wanting to get attention but in the wrong of ways. He loved causing mischief to his brother, which, always started the fights."

The man pulled on his sleeve before continuing. "And the other, well, you could say he's like an shy angel. Kind of like you are, Ryou."

Ryou blinked pointing at himself. "Me?"

The man nodded. "Yup. Shy, sweet, gets nervous when others are near him that he doesn't know." When Ryou sweat dropped, the man chuckled petting his head. "Plus, that face you have, it reminded me of him. For a second, I thought you were him looking around on the ground for a toy his twin threw out the window again."

For some reason, the touch was warm and sweet, not like before where it felt like it was burning his lungs. "Why don't they like each other?" The teen asked, leaning into the touch.

The petting stopped, which was raising Ryou's curiosity. He peeked at the man and pouted.

"Well…" The man sighed, pushing back the imaginary hairs out of his face. "You could say they are like night and day. One was dark and cold while the other was bright and warm. They could neva stand each other for a second till one of them starts the fight, but that's always night. Sometimes I thought I was a bad brother to them cause I couldn't stop they're fighting."

Ryou pouted. He reached up on his head and grabbed hold of the hand then held it near his chest. With the confused look on the man's face Ryou smiled at him. "It's not your fault." He said with a cheerful tone. "They did love each other, but I bet they didn't know how to show it."

The man smiled. "Thank you, Ryou. That's a weight off my shoulders."

The teen giggled, his white locks falling on his forehead as he tilted his head. "Your welcome."

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here? No one comes to this house."

Ryou blinked, his smile not fading. "Oh, I live he-"

"Ryou! There you are! I been looking for you all over!"

The teen gave a start. He swiftly turned his head around at the voice. "S-sorry, Bakura!"

The yami gave an annoying sigh running his fingers through his wild white hair. "Man, I thought you collapsed somewhere and dieing." He stopped and leaned out the window with a scowl. "And I thought I told you not to come outside without one of us with you. What if someone kidnapped you? Then what?"

Ryou pouted. "But I wasn't, see." He gave a weak smile waving his arms around to show he was still there. "And I am with someone."

Bakura raised a brow. "Um…young one…I think you need glasses, there's no one there."

"No, he's right here…" When he turned back around, the person that had suddenly appeared before him disappeared. "But…he was just right here."

Bakura sighed getting off the windowsill and stretching his arms over his head. "Ryou, when I said to bring someone outside with you I didn't mean your imaginary friends."

Ryou shot him a glare. "But he wasn't imaginary! He was just here."

Picking his ear and yawning, Bakura looked at his finger and wiped it on his shirt. "Sure he was, and just like last night when you said your _friends _were in your room." He laughed.

"_They _said not to laugh at them, remember?" Ryou yelled back, his lungs hurting once again.

Bakura tsked waving to him. "Fine, fine, whatever you say. Now, get in here before I have to get you, and believe me, it won't be pretty since you got me all worried about you." With that said, Bakura disappeared down the hallway, Ryou frowned when he heard his laughing fading away down it.

The hikari sighed, he was about to stand when something caught his eye. He reached for it and smiled. "At least before he left he didn't take my pills with him." He giggled as he stood and ran to the front door.

As soon as he enter past those doors coldness ran down his arms. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as his body shivered. Ryou peaked over his shoulder and raised a brow.

He never felt one breeze while he was out there and the sun was making everything hot and sweaty. Yet, it felt like he stuck his hand in the freezer. Ryou raised his one arm to his view and pouted. Even though it felt like nothing but a breeze to him didn't mean it was one. The teen sighed tugging on his jacket to cover it. No matter how hot it was, Ryou still would be freezing to a touch. The jacket was to hide it so they won't worry…but, that's to late.

"Ryou?"

The hikari shook out of his trance and smiled at the concern teen before him. "Yeah, Malik?" He said trying to keep his voice calm.

Malik tilted his head to one side, his bottom lip stuck out like he was a worried child. "Ryou, Why didn't you take me with you?" He asked, his voice one that sound hurt and uneasy. "Bakura said not to leave the house without a partner."

Ryou shook his head and walked past him. "It was only a second, and besides, I needed my pills." He showed the label bottle over his shoulder as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Even so…" Malik caught up, his pace equal to Ryou's. "I wanted to come outside, too. Marik wants to watch Tv and Bakura was looking for you, so they couldn't take me."

They entered the tiled floored room. The sickness was making it harder for him to stay up longer these days. He sat on one of the chairs and sighed. "It was only for a second, Malik." Ryou said, putting the medicine on the table.

Malik smirked going over to the fridge and opening it to welcome the cold kisses it formed on his tan skin. "Sure it was. Now, what you like to drink before I close this thing?"

Ryou grinned leaning back on his chair. "How about a can of 'Make me better' or 'shut up, and get me a Sprit.'"

The Egyptian laughed closing the door and dropping the Sprit in the pale waiting hands. "Man, PMSing much?"

Taking a sip of his soda the teen smirked. "Don't blame me, blame the pills. They make me loopy!" He stuck out his tongue and criss-crossed his eyes causing the Egyptian to choke on his soda.

Malik coughed and laughed which, made a mess on the floor for Bakura to clean. "Damn it Ry, you trying to kill me?"

"Don't know? Is that an option?" This was Ryou right? He wouldn't be smiling after saying something like that…or are those pills making him do this?

Malik snorted leaning against the table where he sat his can. He blinked at the teen which in turn, made him wiggle under the gaze.

"What?" Ryou asked, annoyed from his friend's weird mood. Malik wouldn't be silent this long. Heck, Bakura ducked tape his mouth for talking through a movie but they still got kicked out cause of his voice. This…Silent Malik was scaring the pale hikari. "Malik, Speak!"

As if like a dog, he followed his _master's _orders. "Woof, woof."

Ryou groaned, "Oh, Ha Ha, Very funny. What were you looking at?"

Malik shook his head and pointed at the teen. "What's up with your arm? You turn chameleon on me?"

Brown eyes blinked as they followed the finger to the revealing arm that was resting on the table. They widen at the deadly pale skin…No, what was not pale no more. It was forming a big black mark. Ryou panicked and covered it under his shirt. "It's nothing," He rushed nearly hitting the soda can with his elbow. "I fell-yeah, when I was outside!"

That didn't really sounded to convincing to the white head. Even he couldn't believe any of it and that was _his _lie!

Tan shoulders shrugged and Malik sighed. "If you say so. Better put ice on it before it gets worst."

In Ryou's mind, he was cheering. It was rare for him to lie but when he does, they always believed him, which was always awesome on his part.

"Thanks, can you get me some?" Ryou asked relaxing his shoulders. He was happy to have a gullible friend around even if it was Malik.

After nodding, Malik opened the fridge once more and closed it with an ice pack in his hands. But right when that door closed that empty air that was there before he opened it was filled with a new presence.

Ryou double backed, both hands gripping either the table or the back of the chair. His face paler then normal when that figure suddenly appeared. Malik jumped to his side concern at his friends weird actions.

"Ryou, what's wrong? Is it your chest again? Ryou!" Malik yelled shaking the teen's shoulders to get a response instead of just Ryou staring into blank space. He couldn't see it, he couldn't see the dark shadow person standing there like a statue beside the every spot he was in moments ago. "Ryou!"

He couldn't hear his friend's pleas, all he heard was the whispering in the wind that came from that dark mouth that formed unheard words. It stopped and turned to leave.

"Ryou?" The pale hikari shook his head and stood startling the other hikari. "whoa, what's wrong?"

Ryou didn't say anything. He ran right past him and into the hall. It was telling him something, follow him? Come? He didn't know, he couldn't understand what it said, or can't hear what he said.

"Ryou, what's up? You seen something?" Oh No, he forgot Malik!

The teen turned around. He didn't expect the Egyptian to be this close to him till he bumped heads with him. Both hikari's yelped in pain rubbing their own heads. Ryou was first to break the moans of pain,

"Malik, go play with Marik. I'm busy."

Malik blinked straightening up. His head tilted to one side as he spoke, "And with what? I want to know why you were all 'Oh My Ra, it's Godzilla!' in there?"

Ryou bit his lower lips till it stung. He didn't want him to follow. _They _were getting restless lately, that's why he wanted to stay in that hallway in the first place that morning. "It was nothing. I forgotten something I need to do." Ryou once again turned away from his friend but was stopped half way when Malik reached over and gripped his wrist. "Malik, let go."

"Like Anubis I will. You think I would believe that face you made was something you forgotten? Nope, you saw something, and I like to know if this will cause an adventure." he ended his little rant with a toothy grin which caused the teen in hand sigh.

"Malik, please. I don't want you to fol-"

There! He saw the shadow again. It's body was disappearing down a hall.

"Malik, let go!" Ryou yelled trying to rip the tan finger's off his wrist. He needed to follow it before he losses it, again.

Malik's grip loosen and as he let go Ryou bolted away like an animal getting freed from a trap. His lavender eyes followed his white hair till they vanished behind a corner. Wasn't long till a playful smiled formed on those lips.

"Like Ra I would let you have all the fun." Then, he too, vanished beyond that corner following his little white rabbit down the hole to Wonderland.

Following the shadow was easy, but doing it with your lungs sending needle like bullets up your spine wasn't. But he needed to know what it wanted. Ryou knew this shadow just from the energy it gave off, and by all cost had to find out the mystery.

Round and round the little white head made. Ryou was running out of breath when he came upon the last turn. His white locks stuck to his forehead as he lean against the wall for support while he coughed into his hands. It was like that night…

"…_follow…_"

Ryou barely lifted his head to the light voice. His mind was racing as fast as his heart when he saw the figure before him. His body didn't register in time to notice that it was right in his face, the skin like vaporized clouds. Behind those dark clouds was a door. That same door from that night.

The shadow back away and appeared to be floating. It's body became transparent as it came closer to the door, soon, it disappeared like a flame on a candle.

"Wait!" Ryou managed to cough out. His eyes closed shut as he held a tight grip over his chest. It was burning! He wanted it to stop!

No sooner as he wished it it stopped. He blinked back his forming tears and looked down at himself in confusion. He sighed and looked at his hands. _He must be near by somewhere. _He thought as a smile crossed his lips. Pushing himself away from the wall Ryou stood staring at the door the shadow couldn't touch.

A memory crossed his mind. That red orb. He hadn't seen that in while, in fact…

He shook his head from that night and huffed. If that figure wanted him to go down there, then he might as well. Weird, when has he ever followed mysterious figures orders before? Shrugging at the question Ryou gripped the handle and turned it.

As soon as that door opened a cold breeze followed up the stairs riding through his body and out behind him. He hugged himself and glanced frightening down those steps. It was pretty dark down there, only light that seem to be was one that could be from a window somewhere down there.

After his body got use to the cold air Ryou descended down the steps, "Ryou, why are you going down to the basement?" He asked himself. He needed to distract himself from the creeks and moans the steps made for each time his foot came down on them. "You could be sitting at the table still, making up more lies about your arm and listening to Malik's mouth go on and on about another movie moment."

Ryou huffed and held on tight to the railing beside him. "Cause that shadow wanted me to go down here." He answered his own question.

"Oh, so you would do whatever an undead person that floats like Casper says?"

"Well…only if they really wanted my help."

He tsked shaking his head with an mocking smirk. "Man, your just sad, dude. Just sad."

You see, since he didn't have Bakura in his body anymore to start arguments with he just started them himself. It was weird at first answering his own questions and fighting with his only mind, but, what hasn't been weird in his life. Heck, he has an psycho yami as his lover.

When his foot made contact to the bottom his eyes scanned his surroundings. It was bare, no color but that boring grey that was painted on the walls that cried from the dust that cling to them. He was right about the window letting in the dim light. It's glow revealing the little dust that danced in the air before him. Ryou gasped covering his mouth and nose with his jacket's sleeve. This much dust could hurt him badly and he wasn't looking forward to being in a hospital bed with someone poking his ribs with a popsicle stick again.

_Maybe I should leave. _He thought. His lungs already gotten some of the dust particles and were already getting aggravated. _I bet that shadow didn't want me to follow it after all. Maybe I was just thinking things again and it only wanted to play with me._

He sighed and made the decision to leave the basement till something caught his eye. And being a little curious kitty that he is, he couldn't help but check it out.

Ryou looked over at the wall in the far corner and tilted his head. It was the only wall that was in the shadows, yet, had the most color then any other ones in there. He neared it and without removing his sleeve from his face bent down looking closely at the writing.

It was all fading away already. Some lost the ends of their unfinished sentences while others were scratched out repeatedly like those weren't the right words. Ryou tapped on one of the scratched out words and used his nail to remove some of the cover-ups. Whatever they used to write these didn't smell to good. After awhile Ryou gave up, all he did was make it look worst.

Ryou looked up the wall and notice every inch of it was written on. But, only this wall gotten the treatment. He stood up and gazed over the high ones. Most of them were the same thing repeated over and over again. Squinting his brown orbs, he saw clearly what they were and back away wishing he didn't find out. What he read was;

"_My family all deserve to die…_"

The hikari whimpered staring at the sentence. It was everywhere! No matter which corner he looked it was there. How could anyone wish for something like that?

Without warning, a whistle over head made the teen startled and stumble back into someone's arms. Ryou panicked trying to free himself from the unknown source but it was no use. They held a great grip on his arms and his body was weak from the illness.

"Hey, watch it. I don't like black marks on this perfect skin of mines!" Ryou froze from his fight and looked up to meet a grinning Egyptian. "Yo!" Malik just dropped the teen's hands and grabbed his shoulder when he noticed the pale teen swaying.

When his thoughts were in order again Ryou glared at those lavender eyes. "Malik, I told you not to follow me!" He snapped but that didn't faze the other teen.

Malik shrugged. "Hey, I was bored." He winked at the hikari. "And I rather follow the little white rabbit to Wonderland."

Ryou sighed brushing his white bangs out of his eyes and glanced behind him at the wall again. "Your one annoying boy, Malik."

"But you still love me!" Malik smirked. He suddenly jumped and reached into his pockets. Ryou blinked looked at what it could be till a white mask was shoved in his face. "Good thing Bakura makes me carry these, it looks dusty down here."

A smile crossed those pale lips. Ok, so maybe he is happy to have him follow him after all.

Ryou tied the white mask over his mouth and nose. He crossed eyed at it and pouted. He looked like one of those crazy doctors he sees on Tv. Now, all he needed was a bloody lab coat and he can head to Hollywood.

"Hey, what's that?" Ryou went back into reality when Malik leaned on his shoulders looking over his head. "Are those writings on the wall? Spooky Cool!"

The angel sighed at his childish behavior. Of course he would think they were cool, he was a hikari to an insane yami after all.

The pale teen knocked Malik's hands off him with a scowl. "Yes they are. Now, come on. Let's leave." Ryou pleaded while pushing the tan teen away from the wall. That plan didn't work out to well.

"No way!" Malik side stepped the sicken teen-which almost fell from the sudden movement- and skipped to the writing. "Dude, these look old! Oh, look look, some of these look like something from a horror movie!" Malik squealed like a school girl pointing at each word with excitement. He stopped suddenly- much to Ryou's delight- and turned to the teen. "Hey, Ry, check this one out. I think it might freak you out."

"Oh no, if it'll freak me out then I'm not going anywhere near there again." Ryou said in a muffle from the mask and waving his arms in front of him in defense.

Malik only tsked as he stood back up, his back towards Ryou as he spoke, "But, I think you should really look at this."

"Nope, not going to! No, No, No, NO!" The teen glared at the wall and winced. "Time to leave. Let's go!" Ryou grabbed hold of Malik's arm to attempt to drag him up the stairs, but, it would have been easier if he had a frying pan or a bat…Nah, a cinder block can work better on that empty head of his. It was a good thing he didn't have a forest of blonde vines like Marik to protect it.

The Egyptian only pouted not budging an inch. "Man, Ry, what's up with you?"

Ryou only took a glance at his friend and his eyes bugged out. No, it wasn't cause Malik was giving him the look that said "Are you crazy or something?", no, it was what was going on behind him.

"Please, Malik, I want to leave!" Ryou yelled, his eyes turn to ones of a doe to headlights when what was going on behind the tan teen started to get worst. At least he knows what the person who wrote those words used to mark them…

Blood, and a great amount that could easy kill them. The words dripped down the walls surface like a waterfall, it's bright red color mixing to black. Everything that was on it was turning into a flesh wound of a newly cut skin.

Ryou let Malik's arm drop and he backed away. His body shaking. Can't Malik see it? It was right behind him! Brown eyes looked down and saw the blood making a circle around Malik's feet like it was trying to trap him there.

"Huh, what's wrong, Ry?" Malik asked. Why can't he see the crimson that was coming alive right there? It was closing in on him but he can't feel it, even when some of it dripped on his shoulders.

The white head shivered. It was freezing, without the mask he bet he could see his own breath. It wanted them out!

Again, Ryou gripped Malik's arm and this time, managed to drag him a couple of feet from the blood oozing wall. But that didn't stop it from following them. The hikari panicked, he didn't know what could happen if it touched him but he wasn't going to stick around to find out.

"Malik!" Ryou cried out, his chest hurt. The atmosphere in there was changing. It was getting harder and harder to breath through without coughing out your own air. "Please, let's go! I can't breath!"

Malik came all alert now. Just the mention of those words made him move on his own. He looked straight in Ryou's face with concern. "damn it, why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" He grabbed the pale hand that was on his arm and pulled him towards the stairs, barley missing the dark hands that rose from the blood and started to grab at them.

Finally racing up the stairs with Malik in front, Ryou peaked over his shoulder at the dark corner.

It all vanished.

The blood, the cold heavy air, everything like it never happened. The teen thought he gone crazy, maybe it finally reached his brain. But, he never wanted to go back there again. After getting off the basement's steps, Ryou looked at Malik with one question in his mind.

_Couldn't you see it Malik?_

When they were about to turn the corner a loud bang was over heard. The hikari's stopped midair and turned around. The basement door shut closed. Both hikari's looked at each other, in their eyes they were asking if one of them did it.

Ryou was first to break the silence. "Malik…what just happened?"

"I'm as clueless as you little angel." He replied. Malik looked down and frowned. "Are you ok? You said you couldn't breath earlier."

The hikari nodded, his white bangs jumping as he did so. Something cold ran through his arm and when he looked down on it he yelped.

Startled, Malik glanced down and whimpered. He reached out to grab the pale limb but it was taken away from him. Lavender eyes sadden as they looked up at brown ones. "Ryou…That does not look like you fell."

Ryou hid his arm under his jacket and turned to leave. "It was, I fell outside. Come on, Bakura might be worried."

Malik was about to stop him but didn't. He jerked his hand back and sighed. "You go, I forgot something."

The white head froze and glanced at him in doubt. He opened his mouth but closed it. Ryou shook his head, "Ok, just don't get lost when coming back. It's like a maze around here." He joked as he left.

He knew Malik was going back down there to see what Ryou was scared of, but, no matter what he says won't stop him from his curiosity. Besides, it seemed they can't touch him like they do with him. And he was greatful that he didn't question more about his arm. That mark...looked like someone grabbed him.

When Ryou's body disappeared beyond the other corridors, Malik sighed and turned around. Yup, he was going back down there. But, it wasn't what Ryou thought he would be doing.

The Egyptian stood in front of the door and stared at it like it would come to life and eat him. To his disappointment it didn't. He sighed and opened it, nothing seemed different then when he came down those steps. Silence reached his ears like the world gone mute, even the steps were silent.

He jumped the rest of the way and glanced at the walls. Nothing. All bare like when he came in before. He turned to his side at the written wall he saw Ryou stare at and jump away from like it burned him or something.

Malik walked over. The glow from the window glisten over his tan making it caramel like as he passed by. It was warm down there but he didn't expect it less. No open air ways and the sun at an angle in the middle of the room, of course it would be hot down there. All it needed was a fan.

Stopping not so far from the written writings Malik crouched down scanning the lettering. He saw it before, but it seemed to be hidden again. Was it playing with him cause now he was looking for it? It always seemed like that though. When your searching for something you can't find it but when you forget about it and not look, there it is mocking you that it was in plain site.

"I know you were here." He whispered biting his lip as he searched. Malik knew it was down there on the bottom, and he wasn't leaving till he sees it again.

He knew Ryou wouldn't want to see it since the ones on top was all about wishing for death on love ones. What a thing to write. But, these were out of anger. He could tell by not just the wording, but the energy it gave off.

Bingo! Malik smiled as he leaned in more on his find. The light from the window shined through his shoulders at the only one he was staring at. It may be small, but it was powerful.

Smirking, he stood up, his hands on his hips. His mouth formed the words it wrote, the very one's he wanted Ryou to read. He said;

"_Two dead boys got up to fight tonight…_"

He thought it was funny. How could the dead get up to fight? But, what would they be fighting about?

Malik shook his head and turned to leave when he stopped. A thought crossed his mind. _Weird, Why does that seem familiar? _He put a thoughtful finger on his chin as he tried to dig through his memories for that saying. He knew it, but can't seemed to recall from what.

"Oh well." He shrugged his arms in quits. "Guess I neva meant to remember."

The Egyptian left the room. After the door closed all was quiet again but for the sound in that corner.

He couldn't hear it. How could he not? He was standing right there while that child was crying. It's body wasn't dark and vapor like like the one that lead Ryou here. It was an outline. A light little glow formed around it. Where the sun's ray touched on the presence that part of the body disappeared.

It was crying unknown tears as it huddled in the corner. Poor thing, no one saw him and he was there that whole time. Even Ryou couldn't see him, yet, he saw the blood.

The child stopped for a moment and lift one of it's arms. It clawed on the wall and some of the letterings floated off. The words floated in front of the child as if waiting for something. It lifted it's head, and they all crashed to the ground like rain. More blood was next to it's feet.

It giggled and glided it's fingers over it. The outline of those fingers turned black like night. It brought those black hands to his face and smirked, fangs flashed from it's mouth as it splattered the blood on the wall. It soon started to make words.

"_He won't escape from me, again…_"

It laughed menacing as it wrote that. Again and again he made that sentence over all the others he made before it. The child loved it! All that red dripping from it's claws as they dipped in the puddle and made more of that sentence.

What a feeling it gave off! The air got heavy and darker the more the blood rode up it's arms, turning it dark and shadowy from the trail. Soon, the darkness reached it's face. The sad eyes turned sharp and red. Those kind that could haunt you for the rest of your life.

When the puddle was gone the shadow stood. It looked at the room with an evil smirk. It needed more life from him so he could move again. And it'll get it from him if he likes it or not.

Like a flash, it disappeared through the wall like a blur. It was time to play.

"_One bright day in the middle of the night, two dead boys got up to fight…_"

* * *

**Me: If you guys didn't get about the basement thing, let Ayume explain.**

**Ayume: O.o Me?**

**Me: Yes, you! I'm to lazy at the moment to talk and I'm working on chapter 7...yup, at least the next one will be up faster. ^w^**

**Ayume: =sighs= Ok, so, do you guys get that from both Ryou's and Malik's trip down the basement was completely different?**

**Marik: My hikari got the easy trip.**

**Bakura: While mines got the messed up one.**

**Ayume: If you still don't get it, read those two parts again. You can see a difference, oh, and they are important for future chapters.**

**Me: Yup! And thank you all that reveiwed! (Even the one's that sent my reveiws through pm's.) ^w^ I love reading what you thought on this.**

**Ayume: So, review and tell us what you think.**

**Marik: More horror or less?**

**Bakura: More funny or more serious?**

**Me: Please tell me and I will anwser questions in the next one, too. Mahalo! (Mean's "Thank you" in hawaiian.)**


End file.
